Psicópatas, almuerzos y algo más
by An24
Summary: Kara retoma su labor como reportera de CatCo luego de su pelea con Reign, una investigación la lleva a descubrir que no todo es lo que parece...siempre es peor, y encima su amistad con Lena Luthor parece estar dando un giro inesperado. Mucho contenido de Kara como reportera y escenas de SuperCorp...Lena todavía no sabe que Kara es Supergirl [Kara-Lena]
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer trabajo así que espero que realmente les guste! La verdad disfrute mucho escribirlo y espero que disfruten al leerlo… empecemos :P**

**Capítulo 1**

**Volviendo al trabajo.**

Luego de haber derrotado a Reign tras varios intentos, Kara estaba lista para retomar su vida como reportera de CatCo Worlwide Media, no podía contener su entusiasmo en volver a su vida relativamente normal por un tiempo, la mañana del lunes se levantó llena de energía, lista para empezar su día, incluso como no solía suceder se despertó antes del sonar del despertador, era tanta la emoción que casi no había podido pegar un ojo, ni bien toco la alarma, pegó un salto de su cama y aterrizo al lado haciendo rechinar un poco las maderas, el sol se filtraba por el ventanal de su habitación dándole calidez a su radiante piel, en unos pocos segundos se encontraba bañada y vestida lista para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Podre querer un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida, pero nunca voy a dejar de aprovechar mis dones en estas ocasiones- pensó Kara.

Cuando se dirigía hacia el balcón preparada para iniciar vuelo y dirigirse a CatCo, recordó que esta vez no utilizaría sus poderes como medio de transporte, ya que luego de la ardua lucha contra Reign la habían dejado un poco agotada por lo que prefirió tomar un autobús, ya en la parada del mismo, Kara no paraba de mirar su reloj, había olvidado que no siempre son puntuales, por lo que si se demoraba 10 minutos más en llegar, estaría llegando elegantemente tarde. En el momento en que se decidió a tomar un taxi, el autobús se asomó por la esquina, Kara respiró hondo y se subió en él.

-Justo a tiempo para ahorrarme algo de plata, pensó.

El autobús la dejaba a una cuadra del imponente edificio por lo que al bajarse tuvo que correr, a una velocidad lo más humanamente posible, para llegar a tiempo.

Se subió al ascensor, marcó su piso, mientras el aparato subía, Kara no podía contener el movimiento casi involuntario de su pie haciéndolo resonar sobre la cerámica, una vez que se abrió la puerta, salió despedida del mismo casi como si el elevador la hubiera dado a luz. Mientras acomodaba su camisa y sus lentes con nerviosismo, algo se interpuso en su camino, lo que hizo que su avance llegara a un repente final.

No se permite correr en los pasillos, señorita Danvers…

De pronto Kara tuvo un flashback al momento en que era solo una adolescente y el director le cantaba esas mismas palabras. Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse y levantando la mirada, Kara se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Lena Luthor. Llevándose sus manos a su pecho, Kara empezó a balbucear como era de costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa.

Lo… lo… lo siento Lena, está bien que te llame Lena no es así? O prefieres que me refiera a ti como Senorita Luthor o tal vez…

Detente- expreso Lena tomando a Kara por los hombros. Respira y cuenta hasta 10 si? Empecemos de nuevo…

Hola Kara, buenos días, mi nombre es Lena pero creo que nos conocemos hace tiempo, y estoy casi segura de que ya era tu jefa antes de este día, y acordamos tratarnos como siempre, pero parece que esta mañana se te ha borrado de la mente.

Con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza Kara respiro hondo y logro calmar su nerviosismo para poder emitir unas palabras.

-Lo siento Lena, es que esta mañana lo he tomado como un nuevo inicio y sabes que a veces me cuesta recordar que puedo tutearte, no va a volver a pasar, no quiero que mi jefa me reprenda. Kara esbozo una sonrisa radiante.

Como siempre, Lena se sentía un poco aturdida cada vez que Kara sonreía de esa manera, como si no hubiera más que felicidad en cada fibra de su ser. Haciendo un sonido de carraspera y aclarando su garganta Lena prosiguió.

-Es verdad, no queremos hacer enojar a esa bruja despiadada, sonrió tratando de imitar la sonrisa de Kara, en el momento en que lo hizo, por un segundo pudo notar como Kara la miraba confundida, mostrando esa pequeña arruga que se le formaba entre las cejas.

-Sucede algo? Preguntó, la ahora nueva directora de CatCo. Hay algo en mi cara?...

Kara nuevamente dejando salir las palabras por su boca antes de pensarlas, respondió.

Ah… no… no… nada, es que, yo…, nada en verdad. Al no encontrar palabras para decir Kara tomo distancia y se despidió de Lena indicando que tenía que empezar a trabajar en una nueva nota. Sin más, en un segundo Kara se había retirado a su escritorio.

-Eso fue extraño, tal vez no deba intentar sonreír de esa manera, expreso Lena retirándose con cara de preocupación hacia su oficina.

**La verdad no sé si la longitud del capitula está bien, pero todos van a mantenerse así, al menos eso creo, espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron hasta el momento, espero sus comentarios y consejos, voy a tratar de tomar en cuenta lo que me vayan indicando para ir optimizando un poco la historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Perdón si mi neutro no es muy bueno y confunde, pero soy de Argentina y me cuesta usarlo :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Les dejo el segundo capítulo, voy a tratar de subir seguido uno nuevo, y de hacerlos más largo a medida que vaya avanzando la serie, espero lo disfruten! **

**Capítulo 2:**

"**Tornado de sentimientos"**

Casi llegando al mediodía, Kara empezó a sentir un hambre voraz, mirando su reloj noto que había pasado toda la mañana preparando el nuevo artículo en el que estaba por comenzar a trabajar, lo que no le había dado tiempo para ser tentada por ningún tipo de bocadillo.

Desperezándose, tomo la decisión de dirigirse hacia el bufet para comer algo, pensó que tal vez era buena idea invitar a Lena ya que últimamente no habían compartido mucho tiempo juntas, entre Reign y la nueva relación entre Lena y James, no encontraban un minuto en su agenda para compartir al menos un café juntas. Cuando Kara comenzó a dirigirse hacia la ahora oficina de Lena, la cual se encontraba básicamente frente a su escritorio, la misma que había pertenecido en su momento a Cat Grant, se detuvo repentinamente al notar que James se encontraba allí, el hombre rodeaba la cintura de Lena con sus brazos mientras compartían lo que parecía un ferviente beso, Kara rápidamente elevo su mano hacia sus lentes e hizo un movimiento como arreglándolos.

-Mejor espero a que James se retire, no querría quedar como una entrometida, pensó la reportera.

Tomo la decisión de dar media vuelta y regresar a su escritorio, pero sus ojos parecían no poder despegarse de la pareja, trato de mover su cuerpo pero sus piernas parecían tener pensamiento propio y por algún motivo no querían salir de allí. Kara comenzó a sentir un poco de repulsión hacia la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, de pronto la repulsión paso a ser enojo, se encontró en el transcurso de pocos segundos, inundada en sentimientos para nada placenteros debía admitir. Al ver que Lena se apartaba de James, su cuerpo al fin se relajó y pudo retirarse a su escritorio.

-Qué diablos me está pasando? Pensó para sí misma. Que son todos estos sentimientos?

Ya había visto a James y Lena besándose anteriormente pero la verdad, con todo lo que estaba pasando nunca había podido realmente procesar que estaban en una relación amorosa, cuando Lena le contó, todo lo que Kara había podido decir es que estaba feliz por ellos, pero a decir verdad, no había tenido tiempo para darle más interés al asunto.

Mientras se encontraba perdida en sus lagunas mentales, Lena apareció de repente a su lado, luego de esperar por unos 5 minutos una reacción de la reportera, se decidió a hablar.

Hmm… Kara? Está todo bien? Pasa algo? Últimamente parecía ser lo único que le preguntaba a Kara…

Oh perdón Lena, no te había visto, hace mucho que estás ahí? Pregunto Kara con una mirada un poco perdida en su rostro.

Desde hace 5 minutos, indico Lena. Según parece estabas muy concentrada en algo y no notaste mi presencia, lo cual duele un poco si te soy sincera, esbozo Lena con una leve sonrisa que se curvaba hacia un lado de su cara.

Lo siento Lena, no fue mi intención, es que solo estaba pensando en el bes…, en el reporte que tengo que presentar, es algo bastante complicado, la verdad estoy muy emocionada por descubrir algo y poder contarte, pero hasta el momento solo estoy planeando, si te parece podríamos almorzar juntas y contarte de que se trata. La verborragia había vuelto pero con un poco de suerte Lena no había notado el cambio de rumbo, y la rubia habría salido victoriosa de este cuestionamiento.

Claro, me encantaría-respondió la nueva CEO. Déjame avisarle a James de mi cambio de planes, no quiero dejarle plantado…

Perdón Lena no sabía que tenías planes con James, podemos quedar para otro día no hay problema. Lena solo se limitó a apoyar uno de sus dedos índices en los labios de Kara mientras avisaba a James a través de su celular, de sus cambios de planes. La rubia no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa luego del gesto de su mejor amiga.

**Recuerden escribirme para decirme su opinión… en el próximo capítulo los sentimientos empiezan a salirse de control…**


	3. Chapter 3: Celos

**Les traigo otro capítulo, gracias a un mensaje me di cuenta que al subir los caps en los diálogos me quitaban algunos guiones así que voy a probar cambiando el formato para solucionar, disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Celos**_

Ya almorzando, Kara se encontraba disfrutando de las charlas con su mejor amiga, contándole como estaba planeando su siguiente artículo, sobre alguien que según se rumoreaba en las calles, atacaba a toda persona de etnia o sexualidad diferente, dejándolos abandonados en un callejón con la marca de una esvástica que parecía ser infligida con un metal caliente. La idea horrorizo a Lena, no podía creer que luego de tantos años y avances aun hubiera gente determinada a causar tanto mal y capaz de tanto odio.

Kara le conto que tenía pensado investigar en las calles, tratando de no levantar sospechas, y le expresaba a su amiga cuanta rabia le daba que existiera gente con un pensamiento tan estrecho, lo único que podía pensar es en que ese maniaco podía llegar a atacar a Alex, de solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre, aunque pensándolo bien, si ese miserable atacaba a Alex lo más probable es que el tipo, si es que era un tipo, imploraría piedad, no era buena idea meterse con un agente de la DEO después de todo.

Mientras finalizaban de almorzar y Lena observaba como Kara devoraba casi el triple de lo que una persona normal, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, escuchando el sonido que su teléfono emitía inmediatamente con una sonrisa en su rostro informo que se trataba de James.

"_En unos minutos estoy ahí"_-, indicaba Lena a James.

Nuevamente Kara se vio envuelta en una ola de sentimientos, tanto así que sin pensarlo activo su súper audición lo que hizo posible escuchar lo que James decía a través de la línea.

"_Te extraño linda, ven lo más pronto posible, tú y Kara pueden volver a almorzar mañana"._ Mientras James decía estas palabras, Lena sonreía levemente.

Kara se encontró de pronto con un tenedor en forma de L en su mano, sin que Lena lo notara, rápidamente oculto el mismo bajo la mesa para volverlo a su estado natural, no podía evitar pensar que lo que acababa de suceder estaba relacionado con un sentimiento con el cual no estaba muy relacionada… podían ser celos? Todo parecía indicar que eso es lo que sentía, los había sentido una vez hacia Eve cuando la encontró en el cuarto de fotocopiados con Mon-El y su hermana le había introducido el termino, según parecía esto era muy similar a aquel sentimiento.

Jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos y acomodando sus lentes, Kara decidió apartar su vista de Lena y dejar de escuchar su conversación, lo cual solo hacía que su mente dejara la cordura de lado.

Unos minutos después Lena cortó la llamada y guardó nuevamente su celular. Buscando la mirada de Kara retomo la charla.

\- _"Perdón por eso"_, menciono Lena. – _"Sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando, cuéntame más de tu investigación"._

\- _"Segura? No tienes que ir a ver a James?"-_ Preguntó Kara con su mirada fija en la mesa.

"_No por el momento, estoy pasando un lindo momento con mi mejor amiga, y después de todo soy su jefa, él puede esperar_"- dijo Lena con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

Kara no pudo sentirse más aliviada con las palabras de su amiga, y con mucho entusiasmo prosiguió con su charla.

\- "Kara solo quiero decirte una cosa, ten mucho cuidado, uno nunca sabe lo que está dispuesto a hacer una persona desequilibrada como la que estas describiendo, solo quiero que estés a salvo, si?"

\- _"Y me lo dice la persona que es adicta a las conferencias de prensa en las cuales siempre hay un intento de homicidio?"_, respondió Kara con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro al saber que su amiga se preocupaba por su bien estar.

"_Prometo tener cuidado Lena"_\- volvió a hablar Kara con una expresión de convicción plasmada en su rostro, lo que hizo que Lena relajara sus facciones.

**Sé que es corto pero quería actualizar algo en este fin de semana, y voy a estar subiendo uno o dos capítulos más, espero sus comentarios **


	4. Chapter 4: La entrevista

**Nuevo capítulo! Todavía pensando en el capítulo de ayer…**

**Capítulo 4: "La entrevista"**

Ya en la calle, lista para comenzar la investigación, Kara se dirigía a visitar a una de las víctimas del supuesto Neo Nazi. La dirección llevaba a un barrio un poco descuidado, con edificios antiguos, llenos de pasillos oscuros, por más que fueran cerca de las 14hs, el sol no parecía filtrarse por entre los callejones. Apurando el paso Kara llegó a su destino, un edificio un tanto tenebroso, con aspecto de haber sido abandonado años atrás, en la puerta se ubicaba un intercomunicador un tanto antiguo, confirmando el número de apartamento anotado en su celular, la rubia presionó el timbre del departamento del 4to C, aguardó por unos minutos la respuesta del inquilino y luego de varios intentos se dió por vencida. Por suerte siempre podía contar con su súper fuerza por lo que luego de esperar por 10 minutos tomó el picaporte y lo giró hasta sentir un ruido como a metal y de pronto la puerta frente a ella se abrió.

"_Lo siento"- _dijo susurrando ya que había ingresado por la fuerza y a veces dichos métodos le causaban pesar en su consciencia.

Luego de subir cuatro pisos, no era novedad que el ascensor estuviera roto, Kara llegó al departamento de su destino, a veces ser súper ayudaba en varias ocasiones, como en subir por las escaleras y no sentir cansancio, aunque extrañamente esta no fue una de esas ocasiones, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal y podía sentir un poco de cansancio, parecía que la batalla final con Reign aún la afectaba.

Volviendo a retomar la compostura, la reportera decidió por tocar el timbre del departamento, desde adentro se escucharon unos ruidos y pasos que se acercaban a la puerta.

"_Quién es?"_ \- Preguntó una voz temblorosa desde el interior del departamento.

"_Mi nombre es Kara Danvers, reportera de CatCo Magazine, teníamos una cita para una entrevista el día de hoy"._

Kara observaba la puerta notando una mirilla en la misma, al advertir la duda del inquilino decidió mostrar su credencial, la persona del otro lado, al ver a una simpática rubia de lentes mostrando su cédula, no dudó en abrir la puerta.

"_Entra, rápido_"- la voz temblorosa habló.

"_Perdón, estoy aquí por la entrevista sobre lo sucedido, no tienes por qué temer no voy a lastimarte"- _indicó la rubia ingresando al lugar con suma cautela y cuidado de no generar incomodidad en el entrevistado.

Quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro, y moviéndose con rapidez hasta una sala de estar, el hombre tomó asiento y esperó a que la reportera tomara la iniciativa.

"_Solo eres un niño"- _comentó Kara mirando el rostro afligido de un chico afroamericano de aproximadamente unos 16 años, tomando nota del estado de nerviosismo en el que el muchacho se encontraba, manos temblorosas probando la resistencia del apoyabrazos del sillón.

"_No soy un niño, tengo 18 años"_\- indicó el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

"_Oh, lo siento expres__ó__ Kara"-_ no era mucha diferencia con lo que ella había estimado, pero al chico parecía incomodarle el hecho de ser tratado como alguien más joven, lo que hizo pensar a Kara que tal vez debería llevar esta entrevista pensando en el como un adulto.

"_Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió"_, indicó la reportera mostrando una cara de profundo dolor. _"Nadie debería de vivir lo que tú has vivido, NADIE"_, volvió a repetir elevando un poco el tono de voz, dejando apreciar un pequeño temblor mientras decía sus palabras, luego prosiguió.

"_Desde el departamento de policía me indicaron que te encontraron en este callejón, completamente dopado y con una herida de gravedad en tu espalda, es así?"- _comenzó Kara con un semblante de suma seriedad plasmado en su cara.

"_Lamentablemente y aunque a veces me lo niegue a mí mismo, es verdad"_, esbozó el chico llevando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Kara podía sentir el sufrimiento y miedo de su entrevistado a tal punto que se convertían parte de su propio dolor. Había algo en la mirada del muchacho, un vacío, que connotaba la pérdida de confianza en todo lo que lo rodeaba, la reportera no podía sentir más que empatía y un instinto protector hacia él.

"_Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdas de esa noche y del momento en que despertaste, vamos a ayudarte a atrapar a este tipo"_\- comentó la heroína tratando de imponer tanta seguridad como le fuera posible.

"_No estoy seguro de que sea un tipo, más bien un algo…"_ indicó el muchacho levantando por primera vez la cabeza y clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de Kara.

"_A que te refieres?"_ \- Preguntó Kara con curiosidad mientras que por algún extraño motivo un escalofrío recorría su columna hasta terminar en su nuca.

"_No estoy seguro, esa noche volvía de la casa de mi novia, estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio cuando de pronto sentí un silbido, me di vuelta y vi una sombra, después de un segundo sentí algo frío corriendo por mi frente, inmediatamente levanté mi mano para ver que era, en ese momento descubrí que mi mano se encontraba cubierta de sangre, en ese instante me desvanecí"._

"_Continúa…"_\- Dijo Kara alentando al chico a seguir con su relato, ya completamente inmersa en el ambiente y dispuesta a escuchar y tomar dato de toda palabra que saliera de su entrevistado.

**Bueno, espero que les haya resultado entretenido, perdón por lo tosco de mi escritura, espero ir mejorando a medida que avancen los capítulos, aguardo sus comentarios!;)**

Ningún personaje de Supergirl me pertenece, esta historia es meramente para entretenimiento.


	5. Capítulo 5: Rao

**Capítulo 5****:**** "**Rao"

**Nuevo capítulo para este SuperCorp Sunday, enjoy ;)**

Ya de vuelta en CatCo, Kara comenzó a revisar los datos brindados por su entrevistado, hasta ahora sabía que el victimario era claramente racista, de aproximadamente un metro ochenta y cinco de altura, aun desconocía su sexo, pero algo de lo que la rubia estaba segura era de su perfil psicológico: un personaje sádico, psicótico y desalmado, el cual gozaba de infligir dolor ajeno.

Mientras Kara se perdía en sus notas a tal punto que el resto del mundo dejaba de existir, James se acercó a su escritorio para revisar su progreso en el nuevo artículo, al notar que la reportera no parecía captar su presencia, tomo la decisión de fingir una leve tos para llamar la atención.

"_Oh, perdona James, no había notado que estabas allí, estaba un poco perdida en mis anotaciones" - _dijo Kara mientras ajustaba sus lentes.

"_Perdona por interrumpir, solo quería ver si habías avanzado algo en tu artículo luego de la entrevista" – _comentó el fotógrafo_._

"_Por el momento no tengo muchas pistas, solo que se trata de alguien de un metro ochenta y cinco aproximadamente y que es un personaje bastante desagradable"_. James pudo notar la decepción en el rostro de Kara, casi podía sentir la desesperación de la rubia por no haber descubierto algo más sobre este ser.

"_Tranquila, en algún momento se volverá descuidado y será nuestra oportunidad para descubrir algo más sobre él"_. James hablaba con mucha calma mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Kara, presionando levemente para brindarle a la rubia un poco de tranquilidad y esperanza.

Inmediatamente al sentir el contacto del fotógrafo en su hombro derecho, casi sin darse cuenta Kara apartó su cuerpo de manera tal que su contacto fue disuelto. En el momento que lo hizo notó que algo andaba mal. Un extraño sentimiento corría por su pecho, algo que no lograba entender, algo a lo que no podía ponerle un nombre. De pronto su mente la trasladó al momento en que solían ser pareja, parecía haber pasado una eternidad pero ahí estaba, reviviendo cada recuerdo, aunque no sabía por qué. Acaso echaba de menos su relación con James, era por eso que cada vez que los veía a él y a Lena juntos sentía una punzada en su pecho? Pero había algo más, un sentimiento no tan cálido que Kara no lograba descifrar por más que lo intentara.

Luego de esperar por unos minutos una respuesta de Kara, y viendo con detenimiento como la expresión del rostro de la reportera parecía fluctuar entre desesperación, esperanza, enojo, etc… James decidió retroceder lentamente, de a pasos cortos tratando de evitar que la rubia notara su salida de escena. No sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su compañera, pero tampoco quería quedarse a averiguarlo, ya que cuando Kara mostraba una pizca de incomodidad en su rostro, todo podía terminar explotando. La heroína era bastante imparcial mostrando sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía se transformaba en un torbellino de emociones, más bien en un huracán y James quería vivir un día más.

Así fue como Kara se encontró respondiendo a la nada luego de haber pasado casi 10 minutos desde la retirada de James. Había perdido su oportunidad de evaluar más en detalle la situación, si lo que sentía era lo que ella pensaba, esto iba a terminar muy mal, Lena y James ahora eran pareja y no había manera de que Kara pudiera traicionar a su mejor amiga. La reportera suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos para buscar un poco de paz interior, pero al abrirlos nuevamente se encontró con un par de ojos verdes, hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia de los suyos.

"_Por Rao! Lena!" - _gritó Kara tirándose con fuerza hacia atrás lo que hizo que su silla se estancara y su cuerpo cayera al piso de manera tal que solo sus piernas eran visibles desde el otro lado del escritorio.

"_Rao?"_ \- Preguntó Lena elevando una de sus cejas con una mirada desconcertada plasmada en su rostro, mientras observaba como su amiga se recuperaba de su caída.

En menos de un segundo Kara se reincorporó, sus manos no paraban de moverse, como pudo acomodó su pelo y como era de costumbre levantó sus lentes utilizando una de sus manos, luego de un minuto logró decir algunas palabras.

"_Oh, Lena, si haces eso nuevamente es posible que no viva para contarlo, casi me matas del susto, por suerte estaba sentada en mi silla y no a la orilla de un balcón o precipicio, eso hubiera sido mortal" - _como siempre Kara hablaba con tanta rapidez que Lena le hizo señas para que no olvidara respirar mientras lo hacía.

"_Quién es Rao?"_ \- Preguntó Lena acercándose nuevamente a la rubia. Si había algo que le encantaba hacer era atosigar a Kara de tal manera que ya no pudiera emitir palabras, solo sonidos, amaba esa parte de ella, amaba verla avergonzada ya que lo consideraba una de las cosas más tiernas del universo.

"_Ahhh, eh bueno… como te explico, mmm…"_ \- titubeó Kara mientras trataba de evitar la mirada penetrante de Lena, ya que si conectaba su mirada no iba a poder hilar ni una palabra más. Por algún motivo la mirada de su mejor amiga le ocasionaba malestar, de pronto era como si la estuvieran interrogando, incluso siempre creyó preferir un interrogatorio en el que usaran kryptonita en su contra a ser interrogada por la mirada de Lena. Respirando hondo pudo armar una frase para explicar su estúpido error al nombrar a su Dios.

"_Es que cuando éramos niñas, Alex y yo inventábamos palabras, una de ellas fue Rao, tuvimos un período oscuro en el cual utilizábamos esa palabra para todo, un ejemplo era decir Oh mi Rao en lugar de Oh mi Dios, tendrías que haber visto lo confundida que parecía estar Eliza durante ese tiempo. Se me hizo tanta costumbre que al día de hoy aún lo uso en ciertas ocasiones". _La reportera se encontró de pronto asombrada por su capacidad para mentir, a decir verdad nunca fue buena haciéndolo, pero por algún motivo, esta vez le fue tan natural como respirar, tal vez por el hecho de no ser el momento adecuado para que su amiga se enterara de la mentira más grande que alguien le haya ocultado jamás.

Virando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado y aún con una de sus cejas en alto Lena asintió.

"_Y yo pensando que no podías ser más rara" _\- dijo la CEO plasmando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al ver el gesto de Lena, Kara relajo sus hombros y devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que había escapado para vivir un día más con su secreto, aunque siempre se situaba esta decepción en el fondo, ya que no había nada que odiara más, que el hecho de ocultarle su identidad a su mejor amiga.

**Espero que les haya resultado entretenido este capítulo, en el próximo se viene una pequeña escena de celos por parte de nuestra CEO favorita… **


	6. Capítulo 6: El almuerzo

**Hace tiempo no publico, perdón por la demora!, espero poder hacerlo más seguido, disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6:** "El almuerzo"

Lena se encontraba en un pequeño restaurant cerca del edificio de CatCo lista para almorzar con su novio, James parecía estar demorándose más de lo normal por lo que mientras esperaba su llegada la directora aprovechó el momento para responder algunos mail referentes a LCORP, por suerte Sam parecía estar llevando todo de maravilla por lo que su trabajo se veía inmensamente reducido haciendo que sus correos ya no se acumulen como era de costumbre. Mientras respondía el último de ellos, una vista previa de un nuevo mensaje apareció en su pantalla, se sonrió levemente cuando vió de quien provenía, Kara acababa de escribirle. Dejando de lado el mail, rápidamente abrió la conversación de su mejor amiga, de pronto una mirada de confusión paso por su rostro:

**Kara (dork) Danvers:** _"Gracias por lo de anoche… la pase genial…"_

Era todo lo que decía el mensaje, de pronto Lena se encontró pensando miles de escenarios por los cuales Kara estaba agradeciendo de esa manera, ninguno de ellos muy reconfortantes debía admitir, de repente una de las probables opciones, hizo que sus entrañas se retorcieran formando un nudo en la boca de su estómago. Solo el pensar que Kara tal vez estaba agradeciendo a quien había pasado la noche con ella le causaba un malestar estomacal indescriptible.

"_Basta Lena, concéntrate",_ pensó entre ella. Debía decirle a Kara que su mensaje no llego a quien correspondía? Aunque si no decía nada eso aseguraba en gran parte que el mensaje nunca llegara a su destino real… _"que está pasando conmigo"_, pensó la CEO luego de caer en lo que estaba intentando hacer. Mientras Lena trataba de descifrar que estaba pasando, su celular volvió a sonar indicando que un nuevo mensaje de Kara había ingresado.

**Kara (dork) Danvers**: _"Lena! Lo siento, chat equivocado :P…"_

Lena frunció el ceño y comenzó a responder. Luego de finalizar de responder el mail y a Kara, James ingresó por la puerta principal con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentó a su lado y ambos decidieron ordenar algo para almorzar.

"_Sabes si algo le está sucediendo a Kara?"_ Preguntó de pronto James.

Lena enderezó su postura de pronto al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga.

"_A que te refieres?" - _ Respondió ella clavando su mirada firmemente en los ojos de su pareja.

"_No lo sé, es que, en el día de ayer int__enté __hablarle mientras esperaba que notara mi presencia y básicamente pude ver como su mente flotaba hacia otro planeta, me retiré luego de unos minutos, la verdad no quise interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera pensando. A lo mejor sabes algo que yo no? Ya que eres su mejor amiga…"._

Lena de pronto no pudo evitar relacionar lo que James contaba con la reacción de Kara un tiempo antes, cuando también se había quedado estática pensando quien sabe en qué, y con el mensaje de hacía un rato.

"_Ahora que lo dices, hace unos minutos me envió un mensaje equivocado, parecía estar dirigido a alguien que compartió algo con ella en la noche__"_. Luego de decirlo Lena notó como las palabras se escaparon de su boca dando voz a sus pensamientos, tal vez no era la mejor idea compartir tanto con su novio. Cuando levantó su vista para mirar la reacción de James, notó una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, acaso estaba contento de lo que había comentado?

"_Es bueno saber que hay alguien que está haciendo feliz a Kara, por lo menos si es eso lo que está pasando, y conociéndola apuesto a que hay alguien nuevo en su vida, siempre se pone más torpe de lo normal __cuando está enamorada…"._

Las palabras de James atravesaron a Lena como un puñal, de pronto sintió como su estómago se retorcía y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Mientras trataba de calmar sus sentimientos, el timbre que sonaba al abrir la puerta de entrada del restaurant se dejó escuchar, Lena inevitablemente miró hacia la puerta para encontrarse con una silueta rubia a la cual conocía muy bien. Siguió con la mirada a la reportera de pronto notando que no estaba sola, alguien había entrado con ella, y su brazo se encontraba entrelazado con el de la rubia.

James siguió con su mirada la dirección a la que Lena parecía estar viendo sin emitir respiro, de pronto notó a Kara charlando y riendo a carcajadas con una morocha a la cual no pudo reconocer.

"_Parece que el misterio está resuelto…"_ \- comentó James con una ceja levantada y mirando directamente a Lena.

"_Qué?"_ – es todo lo que Lena pudo responder, su mirada aún perdida en la imagen de Kara junto a esta persona. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad, quién era esta mujer? Por qué estaba tomando a su amiga del brazo? Y por qué demonios estaba Kara brindándole esa sonrisa tan radiante que anteriormente solo estaba destinada a ella.

"_Lena?"_ – preguntó James al ver que su novia no parecía salir del trance en el que se encontraba y apoyando su mano en su brazo.

"_Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas James, no hay manera de que Kara esté con esa mujer, hasta donde sé, ella es heterosexual, estás equivocado"-_ dijo Lena en un tono similar al que usaba en las reuniones de LCORP para controlar a esos viejos dinosaurios.

"_Una nunca sabe…"-_ comentó James intrigado por el tono frívolo con el que su novia hablaba.

**Un poco de celos para empezar a mover las cosas, voy a intentar subir otro capítulo en estos días, espero sus comentarios…**


	7. Capítulo 7: La misteriosa mujer

**Nuevo capítulo!**

**Capítulo 7:** "La misteriosa mujer"

Kara no podía creer lo que su torpe ser había hecho, cómo pudo confundir el chat de Lena con otro, realmente a veces pensaba que cuando no podía ser más torpe algo en el universo le probaba lo contrario.

Una semana atrás investigando sobre su nota se había cruzado con una nueva víctima, Kara se encontró en el lugar y momento justo cuando sintió el grito de la chica, se apresuró a un callejón para encontrar a una mujer de unos 28 años acurrucada en una esquina, pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

"_Te encuentras bien?"_ Preguntó Kara extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la mujer a ponerse de pie.

"_S..si, gracias a ti",_ respondió la extraña tomando la mano de Kara y levantándose con un tambaleo.

La reportera notó como se tambaleaba y ofreció su cuerpo y brazos como soporte para estabilizarla. Cuando la mujer levantó su rostro, Kara se encontró con unos ojos verdes mirando directamente a los suyos, de repente la imagen de Lena se le vino a la mente, pero rápidamente se diluyó para seguir atendiendo a la mujer.

"_Te encuentras bien? Cómo te llamas?"_ Consultó Kara, su rostro lleno de preocupación al notar lo que parecía una parte de una esvástica marcada en su antebrazo.

"_Ya estoy mejor, gracias, mi nombre es Kayla por cierto, y tú eres?"_

"_Encantada de conocerte Kayla, mi nombre es Kara, déjame llevarte a urgencias para que examinen ese brazo…"_

"_Te agradezco pero estoy bien, no es necesa…"_ intentó responder la mujer pero la reportera básicamente ya la estaba arrastrando hacia el centro de atención.

"_Gracias por todo de verdad Kara, llegaste en el momento justo, gracias por encargarte de mí bienestar, creo que eres la única persona que logró que pisara un hospital, se nota que es difícil decirte que no"_ \- comentó Kayla sonriendo.

"_Mi hermana dice que soy la persona más terca de este mundo, solo para que sepas que no perdiste contra cualquiera" _\- comentó la reportera con un aire juguetón.

Kara se estaba alistando para ir a buscar su almuerzo cuando un mensaje llegó a su celular, Kayla le había escrito para invitarla a almorzar ya que se encontraba cerca de CATCO por una entrevista de trabajo, sin dudarlo la reportera aceptó la invitación, después de todo hacía tiempo que no se permitía nuevas amistades y la chica parecía ser divertida.

Ya a unos metros del restaurant Kara vió a la morocha esperando cerca de la puerta de entrada, mientras se apresuraba a cruzar la calle, un sonido familiar empezó a resonar en sus oídos, un latido, el cual había memorizado desde hacía tiempo… Lena. Según todo indicaba su mejor amiga se encontraba dentro del restaurant, agudizando su oído pudo notar que no se encontraba sola, James estaba con ella. Por algún extraño motivo esto ocasionó un pinchazo en su pecho, el cual dejó de lado para por fin encontrarse con Kayla.

"_Kayla! Que alegría verte! Como has estado?"_ Preguntó Kara mientras daba un abrazo a la otra mujer, definitivamente su amistad aún no había llegado a esa etapa de intimidad pero la heroína no podía evitar ser una fanática de los abrazos.

"_Hola Kara! Es bueno verte también, tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo para ponernos al día, la verdad muero por saber si descubriste algo más sobre mi atacante"-_ respondió Kayla mientras tomaba distancia de Kara para tomarle del brazo y guiarle hacia la puerta del restaurant.

Mientras ingresaba, Kara no pudo evitar perderse un minuto de la conversación que mantenía con la otra mujer para mirar de reojo hacia donde Lena se encontraba, mientras miraba disimuladamente pudo notar como Lena las miraba de una manera que la reportera no podía interpretar. Al ver a James de inmediato ajustó el agarre al brazo de Kayla y comenzó a reír en voz alta, si bien la mujer había hecho un comentario gracioso Kara no pudo evitar pensar que por algún motivo exageró su reacción. Sin saber bien que buscaba con dicho comportamiento, sus oídos captaron una pausa en los latidos del corazón de Lena, mirando por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cierto fastidio en la cara de su amiga. Y de pronto… ahí estaba, una satisfacción que no sabía que necesitaba sentir… el saber que a Lena le había afectado la presencia de Kayla, era justo lo que necesitaba, pero era normal querer que su mejor amiga se pusiera celosa de esa manera?

Mientras la heroína y Kayla mantenían una ferviente conversación sobre los derechos de los alienígenas, Kara pudo escuchar el sonido de unos tacos acercándose, cada puntada dejando una sensación de seguridad y autoridad que pocas personas podían comunicar solo al caminar.

"_Kara! Que coincidencia encontrarte aquí!"_ Dijo Lena, con una sonrisa bien practicada plasmada en su rostro.

"_Hola Lena! No sabía que estabas aquí… de haberte visto me hubiese acercado a saludar." _respondió Kara mientras observaba como los ojos de Kayla y Lena se encontraban por primera vez, la CEO de LCORP mirando fijo a los ojos de la chica. Inmediatamente Kara ajustó sus lentes y con algunos ademanes pasó a presentar a las mujeres.

"_Lo siento! No me di cuenta de presentarlas antes!, Lena ella es Kayla, una amiga. Kayla ella es Lena, mi jefa y mi mejor amiga"_\- terminó Kara con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro que solo se amplió al ver la ceja levantada de Lena, una mueca que su amiga utilizaba al sentir curiosidad por algo.

"_Un placer conocerte_"- respondió Kayla con una sonrisa y brindándole una mano a Lena para estrechar.

"_Igualmente, me alegra que Kara este haciendo nuevas amistades"_ \- respondió Lena con un tono casi un tanto sarcástico. Mientras estrechaba su mano con la de la mujer, pudo notar como la otra mano de Kayla reposaba en una de las piernas de Kara, siempre se enorgulleció de su poder para mantener una cara de piedra ante situaciones en las cuales sus sentimientos parecían aflorar, pero algo falló por primera vez, inmediatamente al ver el contacto entre su amiga y la chica, no pudo evitar que sus ojos y rostro transmitieran lo que parecía un ataque de celos incontenible, al notar que no podía controlar sus sentimientos, dió media vuelta y salió despedida del restaurant, olvidando por completo que James se encontraba aún dentro utilizando el sanitario. _"Qué demonios pasa conmigo?"_ Se preguntó Lena…

Aunque fue sólo un susurro Kara pudo captar las palabras de Lena gracias a su audición y al ver su comportamiento la rubia quedó con una mirada dubitativa en su rostro, de pronto sintió una terrible necesidad de perseguirla para saber qué es lo que había pasado, por qué su amiga se había retirado sin emitir una palabra. Después de un segundo, disculpándose por un momento con su acompañante, salió del lugar en busca de Lena. Al ver su figura cruzando la calle, apresuró su paso para alcanzarla, para llamar su atención gritó su nombre con fuerza, logrando que la morocha diera media vuelta y posicionara su mirada sobre ella, rápidamente Kara empezó a cruzar la calle que las separaba, era tanto su deseo de aclarar las cosas que no notó como un auto se acercaba a toda velocidad.

"_Kara cuidado!" - _ Lena gritó mientras que las facciones de su rostro se desfiguraban por la desesperación.

De pronto Kara se encontró con una escena en cámara lenta, el auto moviéndose lentamente hacia ella, el resto del mundo se había detenido y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Lena se inclinaba hacia la calle y como lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tenía que pensar una manera de salir de esta situación sin que nadie saliera herido y sin dejar expuesta su identidad secreta, es así que tomó la decisión de dar un salto lo suficientemente lejos como para apartarse del vehículo pero no tanto como para levantar sospechas. El tiempo pareció volver de pronto a la normalidad, una vez que el auto se acercó lo suficiente y mientras el conductor trataba de virar hacia un lado, la reportera pegó el salto, cayendo de manera estrepitosa y rodando hasta frenar a pocos metros de donde su amiga se encontraba.

"_Por Dios Kara!"_ Lena gritó mientras se acercaba rápidamente a su amiga.

Un segundo más tarde se encontraba de rodillas al lado de la rubia, ubicando unos de sus brazos en la espalda de la misma para brindarle apoyo. Kara lentamente levantó su cabeza pretendiendo estar aturdida por lo sucedido y se encontró con una mirada de profunda preocupación plasmada en la cara de Lena, unas lágrimas aún se hacían presentes en su rostro, para tratar de calmarla, Kara corrió uno de sus pulgares por su mejilla, secando aquellas que aún seguían cayendo, mientras lo hacía, la rubia sintió una presión en el pecho, sentía culpa por poner a Lena en esta situación, y el hecho de tener que fingir ante ella le molestaba cada vez más, luego de unos segundos respiró hondo y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro se decidió a brindar tranquilidad a su amiga.

"_Lee… estoy bien, tranquila, no me pasó nada, ni siquiera un rasguño… ves?" - _ Indicó Kara mientras levantaba su cuerpo del piso y movía sus brazos haciendo ademanes para demostrar que todo estaba bien, pero parecía que sus palabras no llegaban a los oídos de Lena ya que esta aún permanecía clavando su mirada fija en la rubia y no emitía sonido. Unos minutos pasaron sin que ninguna moviera un músculo, pero un momento después Kara fue sorprendida al encontrarse de pronto rodeada por un cálido y apretado abrazo. Retornando el gesto, Kara abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, al notar como un sollozo se escaba de su boca decidió posar una de sus manos sobre su espalda realizando un movimiento circular, deseando que el gesto generara calma. Al estar más tranquila, Lena se separó de Kara, recorriendo su mirada de arriba abajo para corroborar que todo estuviera bien, se detuvo de pronto en una de las piernas de la rubia.

"_Kara… tu pierna…"_ \- comentó mientras señalaba hacia su rodilla, con una mirada se suma preocupación.

Kara bajó la mirada hacia su rodilla para encontrarse con un rastro de sangre y una cortada lo suficientemente profunda como para que su hueso asomara en ella. Algo no estaba bien, no era posible que se lastimara de esa manera, al darse cuenta de la herida y su adrenalina bajando de repente, el dolor comenzó a abrirse paso haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan y teniendo que recurrir a los hombros de Lena para sostenerse. La morocha la tomó por la cintura sosteniendo parte de su peso.

"_Tenemos que llevarte a urgencias, está sangrando mucho, creo que necesita sutura…" _indicó Lena mientras sacaba su celular para llamar una ambulancia pero Kara detuvo su movimiento impidiendo que llegara a tomarlo.

"_No es necesario, no puedo ir a urgencias…"-_ mientras lo decía, su mente buscaba alguna excusa que decirle a Lena y escapar de esta situación. _"Mi hermana… si… llama a Alex por favor, ella sabrá que hacer… no soporto los hospitales…"_ \- Perfecto, eso funcionaría por ahora.

"_Está bien, llamaré a Alex…"-_ aún no convencida totalmente con la decisión de su amiga, tomó el celular de Kara y marcó el número. _"Hola? Alex soy Lena…"_

Antes de que pudiera decir más la agente interrumpió sus palabras, con un tono preocupado en su timbre de voz.

"_Lena? Qué sucede? Por qué me llamas desde el teléfono de Kara? Está todo bien…?"_

"_Alex! Respira hondo tranquila, Kara está bien, pero hubo un accidente…"_ \- comentó Lena tratando de mantener la calma y de no transmitir su preocupación para mantener a Alex lo más tranquila posible. _"Un auto venía hacia ella al cruzar la calle y pudo esquivarlo pero tiene una herida bastante profunda en su rodilla, quise llamar a urgencias pero insistió en que te contactara antes"_ – continuó la morocha.

"_No es posible… Kara no puede estar herida… no es posible"_ – repetía la pelirroja como si se tratara de un mantra, no tardó en volver en si para ocuparse de la situación. _"Escúchame Lena… necesito que traigas a Kara a su departamento, puedes hacerlo? Yo estoy saliendo para allí"._

"_Claro! Déjalo en mis manos…"-_ contestó Lena mientras sujetaba a la reportera…

**Y ahí está el nuevo capítulo… que le sucederá a Kara? Todo sigue en el siguiente cap, espero sus comentariosssss ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8: Casi Humana

**Nuevo capítulo! Perdón por la demora… espero les guste **

**Capítulo 8: ****"**Casi humana"

Kara sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal, estaba sangrando, sentía un dolor espantoso en su pierna, y su cuerpo temblaba de manera incontrolable. Considerando que de la pelea con Reign ya habían transcurrido un par de meses, era ilógico que su cuerpo aún se estuviera recuperando, por lo que su preocupación aumentaba a cada segundo, mientras tanto Lena manejaba a través de la ciudad a toda velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el departamento de la reportera, observando de reojo podía notar como las manos de la morocha temblaban sobre el volante, haciendo una mueca cada vez que alguien se cruzaba en su camino, durante todo el recorrido no paraba de brindar palabras de aliento, comentando que todo iba a estar bien, que pronto llegarían a destino.

Luego de unos 15 minutos arribaron al edificio estacionando justo en frente, Lena se bajó de repente corriendo hacia la puerta del pasajero mientas sostenía el teléfono de Kara.

"_Alex! Ya estamos aquí, necesito tu ayuda para bajar a Kara y llevarla al departamento"_.- comentó con apuro mientras abría la puerta y tomaba la mano de la reportera, acariciándola con su pulgar para brindar tranquilidad.

"_Ya estoy llegando Lena, como está ella?"_ – Pregunto Alex mientas con su motocicleta esquivaba cada auto que se cruzaba en su camino.

"_Está bastante adolorida y no para de temblar pero está aguantando_"- comentó Lena dirigiendo una sonrisa hacia Kara haciendo que esta devolviera el gesto.

"_Bien, en menos de 5 minutos llego"-_ contestó Alex dejando en silencio la línea. Lena cortó la llamada y se agachó de manera tal que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura que el de la rubia.

"_Todo va a estar bien si? Alex está llegando y va a ayudarte"._

"_Lo sé, lo sé, pero sigo insistiendo en que podríamos ir subiendo al departamento mientras llega, puedo caminar sin problemas Lena"-_ mientras hablaba Kara intentó sonar lo más convincente posible, tratando de lograr calmar a su amiga y haciéndole saber que tanto ella como Alex estaban exagerando, después de todo era Supergirl, aunque Lena no lo supiera, había pasado por situaciones peores que esta.

Con duda en su mirada Lena accedió a la solicitud de Kara y extendió su mano para que esta la tomara e intentar así dirigirse hacia el edificio. La reportera tomó su brazo y Lena rodeó con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de su amiga, brindando su propio cuerpo como apoyo para que pudiera levantarse del asiento.

" _Sostente fuerte, a la cuenta de 3 te levantamos si? Kara asintió y Lena comenzó a contar. "1…2… y 3! Arriba…"_ la rubia pudo ponerse de pie, su pierna le causaba bastante dolor y parecía sangrar cada vez más, si bien era una cortada profunda era extraño como aún sangraba tanto, aunque tal vez era normal, no estaba muy segura ya que estos accidentes no solían sucederle a menudo, unos segundos después sacudió su cabeza para darle final al análisis y se preparó para dar unos pasos, debería poder llegar hasta la puerta sin problema solo eran aproximadamente 10 metros, _"simple"_ pensó.

Lena le ayudaba a sostenerse mientras daban los primeros pasos, mientras lo hacía podía notar como Kara seguía temblando, lejos de parar parecía que cada vez era peor, pero ya estaban a mitad de camino, unos metros más y llegarían a la puerta, para ese entonces Alex debería de haber llegado. El avance de pronto llegó a su fin cuando sintió la cabeza de Kara apoyarse en su hombro, su cuerpo tornándose más pesado.

"_Kara?, estás bien? Solo faltan un par de metros…"_ Lena esperó una respuesta pero solo escucho un murmullo inteligible, con una de sus manos corrió un mechón de pelo para poder ver el rostro de su amiga, al hacerlo pudo notar una mueca de dolor en su cara pero al ver su mirada solo vio como sus ojos giraban de manera tal que solo se veían blancos, de pronto ya no pudo sostener su peso, y ambas cayeron al suelo.

"_Kara!, Kara! Puedes oírme?, mierda, mierda, mierda, donde demonios está Alex? Kara, por favor, despierta!"_ Mientras miraba hacia la calle Lena sacudía el cuerpo de la reportera intentando lograr que retomara la consciencia, de pronto escuchó un motor acercándose a toda velocidad, Alex había llegado finalmente, bajándose rápidamente de su motocicleta corrió a toda velocidad hasta la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba su hermana.

"_Qué demonios sucedió? Pensé que me esperabas para subirla! Esto no puede estar pasando, vamos Kar… despierta!"_ Alex se encontraba ahora en el suelo al lado de su hermana tocando su rostro. _"Su pierna tiene un corte bastante profundo, pero no parece ser tan grave como para llegar a esto",_ al ver como la rubia estaba cubierta de sudor llevó una de sus manos a su frente.

"_Algo está muy mal, está ardiendo… Lena escúchame, viste algo raro además del choque, alguien con algún tipo de arma, algo que estuviera fuera de lugar?"_ Al no recibir repuesta de la morocha, Alex golpeó levemente su hombro para hacerla reaccionar.

"_Lo siento, no lo sé… paso todo muy rápido, de pronto este auto se dirigía hacia ella pero pudo esquivarlo, la verdad creo que fue todo normal pero no entiendo a qué vas con todo esto, Alex que está sucediendo?"_

_Tranquila es que es extraño… ven ayúdame a levantarla, vamos a subir así puedo asistirla, necesito bajar su fiebre y probablemente darle algunos puntos en su herida"._

Cada una de las mujeres tomaron uno de los brazos de Kara pasando los mismo alrededor de sus cuellos, entre ambas pudieron ingresar al edificio, por suerte el ascensor estaba desocupado, rápidamente se metieron en él y marcaron el piso de la reportera. Las puertas se abrieron y ambas se apuraron para llegar hasta la puerta indicada, con su brazo izquierdo Alex buscó las llaves del departamento y abrió la puerta.

"_Allí, llevémosla al sillón, necesito que te quedes un segundo con ella mientras voy por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y algunas toallas"._

Lena se arrodilló al lado del sillón, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la frente de Kara, acercando su rostro al oído de la kryptoniana.

"_Kara por favor despierta… necesito que despiertes si? Necesito que estés bien, por favor…"_ su voz sonaba rota mientras decía las palabras cargadas de desesperación.

_-"Lee… que sucedió? Dónde estamos? Acaso me trajiste hasta Arg…?_ Comentó Kara mientras trataba de levantarse. De repente Lena estaba sosteniéndola para evitar que la rubia se pusiera de pie.

"_Shhh, tranquila Kara, todo está bien, necesito que te recuestes si?"_ Mientras trataba de calmarla fue interrumpida por el retorno de Alex quien traía varias cajas de vendas y toallas.

_Despertó? Hey Kar, me escuchas? Soy Alex, voy a ayudarte si? Necesito que te quedes recostada mientras me ocupo de tu pierna, va a doler un poco, pero necesito que te quedes muy quieta si? Toma la mano de Lena para ayudarte con el dolor". _

"_Alex? Alex que sucede? No estoy sanando verdad?"_ La fiebre parecía afectar las ataduras de Kara para mantener su secreto, si continuaba así Lena se enteraría de todo, y no era manera de enterarse de algo tan importante.

"_Shhhh tranquila, no estas sanando porque aún no curé tus heridas…"_ Bien salvado Alex pensó la pelirroja. _"Parece que la fiebre hace que alucine, necesito que agarres esas toallas, las mojes y las pongas en su frente y estómago si? Necesitamos bajarle la fiebre…"_

"_Si claro…",_ respondió Lena corriendo hace la cocina a buscar un recipiente con agua.

Ya con Lena de vuelta encargándose de su tarea y mientras Kara seguía balbuceando, Alex decidió empezar con la curación de su pierna, tomó la botella de alcohol y algunas gasas.

"_Esto va a doler hermana, pero necesito hacerlo, trataré de terminar rápido si?"_ Sin más la pelirroja tiró un poco de alcohol directo en la herida de la pierna, necesitaba limpiar bien el corte, había sangrado más de lo normal por lo que necesitaba poder ver bien para determinar el daño.

Con el primer contacto Kara pegó un grito desgarrador, tomó la mano de Lena apretándola para poder aguantar el dolor, de pronto sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y más despierta que nunca, esto era extraño, muchas veces había sido herida e incluso había estado en peores situaciones pero esto era nuevo, dolía casi tanto como una herida infringida por Kryptonita, algo realmente estaba mal, mientras pensaba en esto, Alex vertió un segundo chorro de alcohol.

"_Mierda! Por qué tuviste que hacerlo de nuevo? Mierda, mierdaaa…"_ mientras apretaba la mano de Lena giró su cabeza para encontrase con un par de ojos esmeralda mirándola con total preocupación y lo que parecía… asombro?, definitivamente lo que plasmaba la cara de su amiga era asombro, pero que era lo que le asombraba de la situación?

"_Kara… creo que… es la primera vez que te escucho maldecir…"_ comentó Lena mirando fijamente a la rubia.

"_Básicamente casi me arrolla un auto, mi hueso está casi expuesto, me desmayé en la vereda, mi propia hermana me está suturando en mi departamento en lugar de un hospital, y a ti de pronto te causa asombro que haya maldecido?"_ La rubia no podía evitar sonreír a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, definitivamente el tener a Lena a su lado era la mejor anestesia que alguien pudiera tener.

-_"Cuando lo pones así, suena raro, pero realmente creo que lo más extraño de este día es escucharte decir eso…"_ mientras sonreía su teléfono empezó a sonar, lo tomó y en pantalla apareció la imagen de James, cierto… luego de saludar a Kara y su nueva "amiga" salió corriendo del restaurant dejándolo plantado y de eso habían pasado alrededor de 2 horas.

"_Tengo que atender esto lo siento, será solo un segundo y mi mano volverá a estar disponible para que la estrujes mientras maldices"-_ indicó Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Claro"-_ fue todo lo que Kara pudo responder, era obvio que James la estaba llamando, debe de estar preocupado, y así sin más… nuevamente su oído estaba escuchando la conversación que Lena estaba teniendo con su pareja fuera del departamento.

"_James, lo siento tanto, no pude avisarte, salí un segundo del restaurant y de pronto algo pasó con Kara…"_

"_Ella se encuentra bien? Qué pasó?"_ Comentó el fotógrafo con un tono de desgano evidente en su voz.

"_No lo sé, es que… te lo cuento rápido, casi es atropellada por un auto, creí que estaba bien pero de pronto vi que su pierna sangraba, quise llevarla a un hospital pero se negó y ahora estamos en su departamento, Alex está haciendo las curaciones…"_

"_Oh, eso es raro, Kara no suele herir…"_ al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir cortó abruptamente la oración_-"Digo, si Alex se está ocupando podrías volver conmigo, no hay necesidad de que tú también estés allí."_

Kara podía notar el enojo en su voz, parecía estar celoso, y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada, su amigo a quien ella amaba a pesar de ciertas diferencias ni siquiera demostró preocupación por su estado, sabiendo que no era para nada normal lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_Idiota…"_ \- murmuró Kara tal vez un poco más alto de lo deseado.

"_Perdón pero me estás diciendo idiota? Kara solo estoy tratando de limpiar la herida, sé que duele pero no tienes por qué tratar…"_

"_No tú! James… está hablando con Lena y parece que le importa muy poco mi estado de salud, solo le preocupa que su novia vuelva a casa"_. Había irritación en su tono de voz, cuando levantó su mirada se encontró con Alex observándola con curiosidad.

"_Kar, que está sucediendo? Estoy viendo una herida en tu pierna que no se está regenerando, por la fiebre parece que tu organismo está combatiendo una infección, pero… aún tienes tu súper audición? Esto nunca sucedió, no es posible que fallen solo algunos de tus poderes, no parece ser una simple fulguración solar…"_

"_No lo sé Al, realmente no tengo idea que está sucediendo…"_

**De a poco voy a ir alargando los capítulos, cualquier sugerencia u opinión comenten y gracias por leer…**


	9. Capítulo 9: Maldición

**Nuevo capítulo! Perdón por la demora… espero les guste **

**Capítulo 9: ****"**Maldición"

A través del pasillo resonó un grito desgarrador, Lena automáticamente giro su cabeza mirando la puerta de entrada al departamento de Kara.

"_Lo siento James, pero no puedo dejarla sola, ella me necesita en este momento y Alex va a necesitar una mano para cuidarla" _prosiguió Lena sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

"_Bien… como quieras"- _comentó el fotógrafo por lo bajo desconectando abruptamente la llamada.

Sin prestar mucha atención, Lena se dirigió hacia la puerta e ingresó al departamento para encontrar a una muy pálida Kara quejándose por el dolor mientras Alex suturaba la herida.

"_Alex! No crees que deberías suministrarle al menos un poco de anestesia?"_ Gritó demostrando preocupación en su tono de voz mientras tomaba la mano de la reportera entre las suyas.

Realmente se estaba volviendo difícil poder mantener el secreto de su hermana, había pensado en administrarle el calmante pero al intentarlo la aguja no resistió la dureza de la piel de Kara y termino por romperse, ya no estaba muy segura de que estaba sucediendo, por un lado no podía penetrar su piel, pero por otro la herida de su pierna no estaba sanando, y podía realizar la sutura sin inconvenientes.

"_Estuve buscando pero no tenemos nada para anestesiarla, la verdad es que nunca pensamos necesitar algo así, las suturas hogareñas no son algo corriente en nuestras vidas" _– comentó Alex mientras seguía ocupándose de la herida de su hermana.

"_Tienes razón, no lo pensé, es que me desespera verla sufrir"…_

"_Está bien Lee, no te preocupes, puedo aguantarlo sin problem…maldición! Alex!- acomodando su voz continuó – como te decía… nada de qué preocuparse, Alex tendrá más cuidado de ahora en adelante, verdad Alex?"-_al decirlo dirigía una mirada fulminante a su hermana la cual respondió girando sus ojos y emitiendo un suspiro.

"_No va a ser necesario que aguantes porque ya terminé, solo falta vendarte y estas lista"-_ dijo Alex con una leve sonrisa mientras mostraba su trabajo terminado, una sutura digna de un profesional. Tomando una venda comenzó a enrollar la rodilla de Kara ajustándola lo suficiente para que no se moviera de lugar, de seguro su hermana no duraría ni media hora recostada por lo que haría lo posible para que su pierna no quedara expuesta ante el movimiento. Como predijo, ni bien finalizó su tarea Kara empezó a reincorporarse del sillón.

"_Kara realmente no creo que debas pararte, tienes que descansar"-_comentó Lena con preocupación mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de la reportera para detener su movimiento.

"_No es para tanto, es solo un rasguño, tomara mucho más que eso para mantenerme en reposo"-_ al terminar de hablar bajó ambas piernas del sillón, y empujó con sus brazos para levantarse, pero ni bien sus piernas tocaron el piso sintió una punzada en su pierna que la dejo sin aire, obligándola a tumbarse una vez más mientras Lena la ayudaba a reacomodarse.

Alex se encontraba nuevamente a su lado luego de haber ido hasta la cocina para tomar una cerveza del refrigerador y con ella olvidar el stress del momento vivido, se agachó y volvió a apoyar su mano en la frente de su hermana, al parecer aún tenía fiebre.

"_Tranquila Kar, tienes que descansar, tu herida tardará en curarse y si no lo haces es posible que la fiebre no baje, voy a darte un antibiótico y me quedare aquí por unos días para ayudarte"-_ dijo mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su bebida.

"_Alex realmente no es necesario, puedo cuidarme sola"-_dijo Kara protestando, no estaba acostumbrada a que cuiden de ella y no le gustaba sentirse indefensa, no después de lo vivido con Reign, nunca se sintió tan vulnerable como en ese momento, y ahora volvía a pasar.

Cuando Alex se preparaba para discutir con su hermana su teléfono sonó, rápidamente se excusó atendiendo la llamada fuera del departamento. Ni un minuto después volvió a ingresar pidiendo disculpas, Jon se había comunicado y necesitaba urgente su presencia en el DEO, al parecer una banda estaba causando estragos en la ciudad y necesitaba que un equipo investigara la situación.

"_Kara escucha, sé que dije que me quedaría pero el FBI necesita mi ayuda en un nuevo caso y no puede esperar, si quieres puedo llamar a mamá para ver si puede venir a cuidarte por un tiempo…"- _dijo Alex un tanto apenada por la situación.

Antes de que Kara pudiera responder, Lena saltó repentinamente de su asiento _-"Yo… Yo puedo quedarme, puedo trabajar desde aquí y pedirle a Sam que se haga cargo de la oficina por unos días… claro, si es que no te molesta que me quede"_\- comentó la morocha dirigiéndose a Kara con una mirada expectante.

"_Estás segura? No quiero causarte más problemas"_ \- comentó la rubia pensando en cómo reaccionaría James al enterarse, aunque no podía evitar sentir satisfacción al saber que la prioridad de Lena en este momento era cuidarla.

"_Kara, no me has causado ningún problema y no hay nada que quiera más que ayudarte a recuperar, en cierta forma me siento responsable de lo que te sucedió, después de todo me estabas siguiendo cuando todo pasó"-_mientras hablaba no pudo evitar bajar su mirada, preocupada por lo que podía pensar Kara, la mayoría de la gente que la rodeaba siempre la culpó de todo lo malo que sucedía, haciéndole recordar que a pesar de todo el apellido Luthor aún le pertenecía.

Al notar el cambio de humor de Lena, Kara estiro su mano para tomar la de su amiga dando un pequeño apretón.

"_Jamás pienses que esto fue tu culpa, las cosas pasan Lena, estaba distraída y no me di cuenta de lo que sucedía, nada de esto fue tu culpa, además no es para tanto, pero si es que puedes realmente me gustaría que te quedes para ayudarme…"_al finalizar de hablar le dirigió una gran sonrisa a su amiga tratando de expresar su gratitud.

"_Perfecto! Solo necesito ir hasta mi apartamento para agarrar algo de ropa y mi pc, pero en una hora estoy de vuelta"-_ comentó Lena con entusiasmo evidente en su voz.

Y así fue como Kara se encontró de repente sola, su cerebro procesando todo lo que había sucedido hasta darse cuenta que por unos días Lena iba a estar viviendo en SU departamento, el cual solo contaba con una cama…_oh Rao_…

**Perdón por el capítulo corto pero tenía ganas de agregar un cap ya que lo había abandonado por un tiempo, espero poder subir el siguiente pronto, cualquier sugerencia u opinión comenten y gracias por leer…**


	10. Capítulo 10: Reacciones

**Nuevo capítulo! espero lo disfruten! **

**Capítulo 10****: "Reacciones"**

Cuando Lena se dirigía a su pent-house a recoger algo de ropa recordó que su laptop había quedado en Catco, por lo que antes de ir a su casa decidió pasar por la oficina, eso además le daría la posibilidad de explicarle las cosas a James.

Al llegar tomó el elevador, tras abrirse las puertas se dirigió a la oficina principal en donde se encontraba James, el ahora jefe de redacción se encontraba observando unos papeles por lo que Lena aclaró su garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

"_Así que ya regresaste… como está Kara?_ Preguntó James volviendo su mirada a su tablet y demostrando con su falta de interés cuan molesto se encontraba realmente.

"_Ella está mejor, Alex tuvo que realizar una sutura y aún está con un poco de fiebre pero con los antibióticos que le recetó seguramente va a estar bien"- _mientras hablaba jugueteaba con sus dedos, sabía que aún debía contarle a su pareja que se estaría quedando con Kara para cuidarla y los más probable es que no se verían por unos días, pero James parecía estar tan dolido que la idea de contarle sus planes hacia que sus manos sudaran.

"_Hmmm, es raro verdad? Creo que nunca vi que Kara sufriera un accidente de esa manera, incluso creo que nunca la vi enfermarse…"-_ sabía que no debía decir eso pero algo dentro de él se lo pedía a gritos, quería que Lena se sintiera decepcionada de Kara, necesitaba volver a ser el centro de su atención, después de todo él era su pareja por lo tanto debería ser su prioridad.

"_Es cierto, no es de enfermarse muy seguido pero recuerdas esa vez que estuvo en reposo porque tenía gripe, recuerdo que me dijiste que debería llevarle una sopa y eso hice, así que podemos estar seguros que Kara no es la mujer de acero que aparenta ser"-_ comentó entre risas.

"_Ha! Tienes razón, dejando el tema de Kara de lado, te parece si me quedo hoy en tu casa? Podemos comer algo, tal vez darnos una ducha y relajarnos juntos, hace bastante que no lo hacemos…"-_ comentó mientras rodeaba la mesa y tomaba a Lena por su cintura.

"_Mmm, lo siento James, realmente me gustaría pero en realidad solo vine por unos minutos, Kara necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara mientras se recupera, Alex quiso hacerlo pero recibió una llamada por una caso importante y me ofrecí para hacerlo, me estaré quedando con ella por unos días, al menos hasta que pueda moverse"-_ Lena se apuró a hablar para tratar de disminuir el impacto de sus palabras, mientras lo hacía no pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos por miedo de lo que expresarían, James no era una persona violenta pero si tenía un temperamento un poco intenso.

"_Estás hablando en serio? Estás diciendo que después de dejarme plantado en el restaurante sin darme una explicación por horas, vas a dejarme para cuidar a tu amiga?-_mientras hablaba su voz se elevaba cada vez más haciendo que algunos empleados miraran hacia su oficina con curiosidad, sentía como la rabia recorría su cuerpo, por lo que se alejó de Lena para evitar cometer un error.

"_James no te estoy dejando, Kara necesita mi ayuda en este momento y quiero estar ahí para ella, perdóname pero no creo que mi decisión amerite esta escena de tu parte, y por el amor de Dios no eleves tu voz, no es forma de hablarme y menos estando en nuestra oficina"-_ comentó Lena entre dientes mientras se cruzaba de brazos y enderezaba su postura mostrando una pose que exudaba poder.

"_Sabes que Lena, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, así que por que no agarras lo que sea que viniste a buscar y vas con Kara, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, pero solo quiero que sepas que te vas a arrepentir de hacerla tu prioridad…"_ \- James dió media vuelta mordiéndose de rabia y salió de la oficina dejando a una muy confundida Lena Luthor detrás.

Las cosas con James habían salido como era de esperarse, a veces sus berrinches la sacaban de quicio, solía ser una persona celosa pero esta era una nueva etapa, estar celoso de Kara… realmente no tenía sentido. Luego de asimilar los recientes acontecimientos, tomó su laptop, su cartera y se retiró para dirigirse a su casa.

Su chofer aparcó en la puerta, Lena se bajó rápidamente para agarrar sus pertenencias, en el apuro tomó una de sus maletas y guardó cuanta ropa cabía en ella, cuando terminó se dió cuenta que solo había guardado ropa demasiado elegante para ser usada en el departamento de su amiga, por lo que volvió a sacar todo dejándolo regado en la cama y tomó la ropa más cómoda que encontró, por último tomó su cepillo de dientes, algunos productos para maquillarse, un perfume y algunos libros. Debía apurarse, ya había pasado más de una hora desde que había dejado a Kara, necesitaba volver y asegurarse de que la rubia estuviera haciendo reposo. Salió de su casa y subió al auto mientras su chofer guardaba su valija y un bolso de mano.

Luego de unos 20 minutos llegaron al departamento de la rubia, se bajó del auto llevando su equipaje hasta la puerta, aprovechó que alguien salía para ingresar sin necesidad de tocar el portero, después de todo Kara debía estar en reposo y quería molestarla lo menos posible, se dirigió al ascensor y marcó el piso de su destino, luego de abrirse las puertas caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de su amiga, pero justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta pudo escuchar a Kara hablando con alguien, su mano se detuvo un segundo antes de tocar al escuchar la mención del nombre de Kayla…

Mientras esperaba que Lena volviera Kara intentó acomodarse en el sillón y prendió la T.V. para pasar el tiempo y buscar alguna distracción del dolor que sentía, terminó encontrando The Greatest Showman, amaba los musicales así que no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Ya había pasado más de una hora, Lena aún no regresaba y la película ya había finalizado. Había algo que la incomodaba, sabía que se estaba olvidando de algo, luego de pensar por unos minutos, lo recordó… había dejado a Kayla en el restaurante sin darle explicaciones y ni siquiera le había contactado para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Buscó su teléfono para poder llamar a la chica, lo encontró en un rincón del sillón al desbloquearlo vió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y mensajes, rápidamente buscó el número de su amiga y presiono el botón de llamado, el tono sonó 3 veces antes de que una muy preocupada Kayla atendiera el teléfono.

"_Kara! Por Dios! Eres tú? Traté de contactarte pero no contestabas… está todo bien?"-_ se escuchaba realmente preocupada y Kara se auto cuestionó por no haberlo recordado antes.

"_Lo siento tanto Kayla! Sisi, estoy bien no te preocupes, solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente y no pude contactarte antes, pero quería avisarte que estoy bien, no necesitas preocuparte"_\- no podía evitar hacer ademanes con su mano mientras hablaba, era tan natural hacerlo que hasta usando el teléfono lo hacía.

"_Gracias a Dios, estaba preocupada, y cuéntame… este inconveniente está relacionado con tu amiga de más temprano?"-_ comentó divertida la pelinegra.

_Hmmm, si, es decir, es que corrí a buscarla para aclarar unas cosas y tal vez no haya notado que un auto venía hacia mí y casi me atropella"-_ la rubia no entendía porque le era tan fácil contarle todo a Kayla, después de todo no se conocían tanto pero algo en la chica le generaba confianza.

"_Como que casi te atropellan? Estás diciendo que cuando la gente del restaurante hablaban sobre alguien siendo casi atropellado se trataba de ti? Como no me di cuenta, podría haberte ayudado, en serio estás bien?_

"_Soy conocida por querer ser el centro de atención, tranquila de verdad estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte y no enojarte conmigo por no hablarte antes"-_ mientras terminaba su oración pudo sentir el ruido del elevador, tal vez Lena estaba de vuelta.

"_Cómo podría enojarme, sé que nos conocemos hace poco pero realmente me preocupo por ti Kara, te estás convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para mi…"_

"_Yo siento lo mismo, hace mucho que no me siento tan cómoda con alguien_"-al decir verdad solo Lena ocasionaba eso en ella, le era fácil estar en compañía de la Luthor, y con Kayla la sensación era similar, aunque no igual, nunca sería igual que lo que sentía cuando estaba con Lena.

"_Me alegra saberlo Kara, espero que podamos vernos pronto y terminar ese almuerzo, en estos días tengo que viajar por temas de trabajo pero si te parece la semana entrante podemos organizar algo"._

"_Me encantaría Kayla, espero ansiosa poder vernos y me puedes contar como te fue en tu viaje, tengo que irme pero prometo escribirte durante estos días_" - extrañamente si es que era Lena quien había usado el elevador, aún no había tocado la puerta, tal vez era solo un vecino.

"_Bien, espero tu mensaje, cuídate por favor Kara, te mando un beso gigante…"_

"Espero ansiosa verte…" Kara estaba diciendo eso a su supuesta nueva amiga, al notar que la llamada parecía haber finalizado Lena acomodó una vez más su postura, respiro hondo y tocó la puerta del departamento, mientras la frase "espero ansiosa" rondaba en su mente…

**Ahí está el nuevo capítulo, en el próximo se viene la tan esperada convivencia ****, espero poder subirlo en la semana…**


	11. Capitulo 11: convivencia

**Nuevo capítulo! Pasó un tiempo, perdón por la demora…**

**Capítulo 11****: "Convivencia"**

Dos golpes fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Lena comenzara a escuchar movimiento del otro lado de la puerta. Un estruendo y algunos quejidos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la reportera con una mueca de dolor en su cara la cual fue rápidamente reemplazada por una sonrisa al encontrarse con Lena frente a ella, rápidamente se hizo a un lado para dar entrada a la pelinegra.

"_Lena! Por un momento pensé que habías recapacitado y huido de mí, estaba empezando a sentirme sola, pasó algo?"_ \- comentó la rubia mientras con la ayuda de su amiga se dirigían hacia el sillón.

"_Lo lamento cariño, tuve que pasar por CatCo a recoger unas cosas y aproveché la oportunidad para hablar con James y contarle que me tomaría unos días libres… me llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, igual de seguro encontraste algo con que entretenerte" _– la morocha dejó salir la última parte con un tono de decepción apenas perceptible pero presente muy a su pesar.

"_Oh!... y… mmm… que pensó James al respecto?"_\- la rubia no paraba de hacer ademanes con sus manos mientras hablaba, había algo respecto a este tema que hacía que su estómago se sintiera raro, pero no raro mal, solo… raro.

"_Bueno… le conté lo que paso, y le pedí perdón por haberlo plantado, pero la verdad es que no reaccionó de muy buena manera, te sonará raro pero creo que está celoso… incluso cerró nuestra charla diciendo que en algún momento me arrepentiría de hacerte… mmm… mi prioridad… la verdad no entiendo que le sucede, nunca se comportó de esta manera, pero si a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser así no creo que lo pueda tolerar por mucho tiempo"_ – comentaba Lena mientras buscaba algo de beber en el refrigerador.

"_Qué idiota…"_ \- las palabras salieron de su boca sin realmente procesar lo que había dicho.- _"Lo siento… no quise… perdón por decir eso, pero realmente se comportó mal contigo… a decir verdad James siempre fue muy comprensivo y dulce, pero hay veces que no lo reconozco, es como si no escuchara razones… cuando sucede lo mejor es dejarlo solo"._

"_No te preocupes Kara, pensé lo mismo que tú, a parte no hay nada que me deleite más que el hecho de escucharte decir algo inapropiado"_…- dijo la morocha con una sonrisa juguetona y una de sus cejas levantadas.

No era la primera vez que veía a Lena hacer ese gesto, pero cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sentir un calor expandirse por su cuerpo, estaba segura que sus mejillas estaban rosadas para este entonces, si no quería que Lena lo notara debía sacar un nuevo tema de inmediato y, definitivamente, tenía que romper este concurso de miradas que estaba sucediendo, por suerte la distancia entre el sillón y la cocina evitaba que su rostro quedara en evidencia.

"_Cambiando de tema, te parece si ordenamos algo para comer, tengo un poco de hambre, podríamos pedir una pizza y buscar algo en Netflix para mirar?"-_ con un poco de suerte Lena no había notado sus nervios y podían continuar con sus planes.

"_Seguro! Nunca le diría que no a una buena pizza, la verdad que con todo lo que sucedió hoy no me había dado cuenta de cuan hambrienta estoy, tu quédate ahí que yo me encargo de pedirla, te parece bien 2 de pepperoni y una vegetariana?"-_ mientras hablaba, la morocha ya se encontraba con su teléfono en la mano lista para hacer el llamado.

El hecho de que Lena fuera consciente de su apetito hacia que un calor se expandiera en su pecho, su amiga siempre estaba al tanto de lo que necesitaba, siempre atenta a brindarlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio, cada vez que pensaba en cuanto Lena le ofrecía no podía evitar pensar en cómo aún le ocultaba su identidad, en cómo estaba dejando pasar cada vez más tiempo, en qué pasaría si se enterara ahora, después de 3 años de amistad… al notar que la morocha se acercaba decidió poner todos estos pensamientos en el fondo de su mente, no era momento de analizarlo, ahora lo único que importaba era hacer lo imposible por pasar un buen momento juntas, después de todo la CEO había dejado sus empresas de lado para estar con ella y cuidarla.

"_Claro! Suena perfecto!" _\- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa, esa brillante y hermosa sonrisa que hacía que su corazón saltara un latido cada vez que era dirigida hacia su persona… esa sonrisa que cuando faltaba en su día hacía que todo se sintiera más pesado, más insoportable. La realidad es que desde el primer momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Kara en su oficina, algo se había despertado en ella, desde un principio no pudo evitar querer ver ese rostro al menos una vez más, para su suerte no pasó mucho tiempo hasta el la rubia volviera a pisar su oficina. Definitivamente algo había despertado, por más que lo negara, por más de que su madre le hubiese dicho en repetidas oportunidades que no era correcto… durante años trató de enmascararlo como amistad, como admiración hacia la persona que Kara era… pero en el fondo siempre supo que había algo más, y lo terminó de confirmar en cuanto Kayla apareció en la vida de la reportera. Incluso estando con James siempre hubo un susurro en su mente, algo que le decía que su relación no estaba bien, que no necesitaba estar con él, pero cada vez que los sentimientos afloraban los volvía a meter en una caja y las dudas desaparecían.

Pero… una vez más, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, Kara le decía un cumplido, Kara le sonreía, Kara la abrazaba… y todo el contenido de la caja salía a la superficie, y hoy… hoy que estuvo a punto de perderla para siempre, se dió cuenta de que ya no quería evitar sus sentimientos, por ahora dejaría de negarse a ellos, por ahora no le contaría a su amiga lo que sentía, por ahora se dedicaría a sutilmente hacerle ver a Kara cuán importante era para ella, por ahora… solo se conformaría con tenerla a su lado… aunque sólo fuera como amiga.

Mientras sus pensamientos la abrumaban el timbre del departamento sonó haciéndola saltar, cuando volvió en si vio a Kara tratando de levantarse para ir hacia la puerta, en un instante se encontraba sosteniendo a la rubia sobre el sillón para impedir que se moviera de su lugar.

"_Yo me encargo, tu queda quieta, tienes que estar en reposo recuerdas?" _– comentó mientras acariciaba levemente el hombro de la rubia, lista para ir a abrir la puerta.

Al notar la suave caricia de Lena en su hombro, sin pensarlo llevó su propia mano sobre la de la morocha, miró a sus ojos y pudo notar una nota de tristeza en ellos pero que pronto fue reemplazada por la mirada vibrante que su amiga solía poseer. Sabía que estaba ruborizada, lo podía sentir, pero también vio como el tono de piel de la morocha cambiaba a un tono más rojizo, la curiosidad tomó posesión de ella y miró aún con más astucia a la pelinegra, quería ver que tan roja podía ponerse, quería ver si Lena también sentía ese calor, necesitaba confirmar que era lo que pasaba. Por un instante pudo notar como su amiga se acercaba levemente a su rostro, pero antes de que pasara algo el timbre volvió a sonar, obligándolas a salir de su burbuja.

"_Yo… mmm… tengo que… ir a abrir… ya… ya vuelvo"_ \- sus manos no dejaban de temblar; que carajos había sido eso, por qué Kara la miraba tan intensamente, su mirada había sido tan penetrante que por un momento su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, buscando los labios de su amiga, por suerte el timbre sonó y pudo escapar de su penuria.

Al volver con las pizzas y apoyar las cosas en la mesita ratona delante del sillón, decidió que si iba a sobrevivir esta noche debía hacerlo con algo de vino en su sistema, así que luego de dejar un vaso y agua para Kara, fue nuevamente a la cocina y de la alacena sacó un vino que sabía Kara había guardado para sus cenas, y una copa, volvió y se sentó en uno de los sillones más chicos dispuesta a destapar la botella, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kara estaba llamando su atención.

"_No es justo… por qué sólo una copa? Y además que haces sentada allí? Ven, aquí hay lugar para ambas y me vendría bien algo de calor corporal, con esto de la fiebre ya sabes"-_ comentó la rubia con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro, la reportera nunca había sido tan directa en sus pedidos pero un empuje de confianza se apoderó de ella y no dudó en usarlo contra la morocha.

Primero fue el puchero en los labios de la rubia, al verlo ya casi estaba convencida de darle la botella de vino entera con tal de que dejara de hacerlo, pero luego… luego fue esa sonrisa, una que no había visto nunca en la rubia, una sonrisa llena de confianza, una que hizo que una sensación de calor recorriera toda su columna, y allí se dio cuenta de que si se sentía atraída por la parte torpe de Kara, entonces… entonces esta actitud descarada iba a terminar de matarla. Antes de contestar aclaró su voz ya que temía que al hablar saliera temblorosa.

"_Claro… digo… no, no puedes tomar vino, estás con antibióticos, y no podemos darnos el lujo de que no hagan efecto sólo porque me quieres acompañar en mi bebida… en cuanto al asiento que conste que sólo te hago caso porque estás enferma"._

"_Está bien, pero que "conste" que no voy a dejar que te termines la botella tu sola, en algún momento, cuando me recupere vamos a compartir un brindis juntas, en "cuanto" al asiento no entiendo por qué te sentarías lejos, siempre nos hemos acurrucado en el sillón, y se de muy buena fuente que te encanta acurrucarte a mi lado…"_\- la rubia no entendía de donde salía toda esta confianza pero antes de que esfumara tenía que usarla, si había alguna posibilidad de entender lo que estaba pasando, lo iba a lograr presionando más aún a la morocha. Hasta ahora parecía estar funcionando, cada vez que decía algo su amiga cambiaba su expresión y sus ojos parecían brillar aún más, incluso sus pupilas se notaban dilatadas, mientras pudiera quería seguir generando esas actitudes de su amiga.

Otra vez… esto no podía estar pasando, quien era esta mujer y que había hecho con su mejor amiga?, la morocha siempre fue una persona muy compuesta, sólo su madre en algunas ocasiones había logrado hacer que perdiera su compostura, pero jamás se vio afectada por nadie, ni siquiera estando con Jack. Él era dulce pero a decir verdad siempre fue ella quien tuvo las riendas en la relación, pero Kara había logrado derrumbar todo su temple en menos de… una hora? Antes de contestar vació su copa de una sola vez mientras de reojo notaba como Kara tenía su mirada clavada en ella.

"_Si me siento contigo en el sillón es solo porque de no hacerlo me mirarás toda la noche con esa mirada de cachorro mal herido, no es por mi cariño… es por ti…" - _perfecto, el vino había hecho su trabajo y pudo responder con su tono característico, con un poco de suerte la rubia no se había percatado de su inestabilidad emocional.

"_Aham…"_ \- fue todo lo que dijo la rubia mientras se llevaba una porción de pizza a su boca, humedeciendo sus labios antes de hacerlo.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido por la morocha que siguió con su vista la escena, la misma casi ocasionando un cortocircuito en su mente… era hora de buscar algo para distraerse por lo que tomó el control remoto y puso Netflix.

"_Que quieres mirar? Algo romántico? Acción?" -_ consciente de cuan cerca se encontraba Kara ahora que las dos estaban en el mismo sillón, la morocha repasaba por las opciones sin despegar su vista del TV mientras que con su mano libre agarraba una porción de pizza.

"_Estoy de humor para una comedia romántica si estás de acuerdo, hay una que aún no he podido ver, se trata de una CEO y un empleado que pretende ser su pareja ante su familia y terminan enamorándose… parece ser… entretenida"_ \- mencionó la rubia mientras tomaba una segunda porción de pizza.

Sutil Kara… sutil… Lena respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza dando play a la película, mientras tomaba un nuevo trago de su copa.

La película resultón ser muy graciosa y extremadamente romántica, para suerte de la morocha, Kara se había quedado dormida como a la mitad, por lo que básicamente se había perdido la parte más romántica, dándole un sentido de alivio al no tener que pretender el imaginarse en la misma situación con su amiga.

Al finalizar los créditos, Lena se levantó suavemente para no despertar a Kara quien había apoyado su cabeza en su hombro, en su lugar colocó un almohadón y se dispuso a acomodar el desorden que habían dejado por la comida, extrañamente había sobrado una pizza y media, Kara había comido solo cuatro porciones incluso dejando la mitad de la cuarta, lo cual era extremadamente raro, pero Lena no quiso presionar ya que tal vez los medicamentos estaban haciendo que perdiera un poco el apetito. Una vez ordenado buscó su bolso y se dirigió al baño para ponerse su pijama, y ahí es cuando cayó en cuentas de que iba a dormir en la misma cama que Kara, de pronto sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, había elegido un mal día para tomar consciencia de sus sentimientos y ahora no podía controlarlos, el sólo pensar en ella y Kara en la misma cama hacía que su mente no parara de dar vueltas. Se tomó unos minutos para componerse, nada iba a pasar, solo dormirían y al cabo de unas horas se encontrarían nuevamente en lados opuestos de la habitación, sólo tenía que pasar la noche, se repitió las mismas frases una y otra vez como un mantra hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente segura como para salir del baño y buscar a su amiga.

Se dirigió hasta el sillón, Kara se encontraba aún dormida con su rostro totalmente relajado y la morocha sintió pena de despertarla, pero sin dudas iba a estar más cómoda en su cama, por lo que se acercó lentamente, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar levemente su mejilla mientras susurraba para que se despierte.

"_Cariño… despierta… ya terminó la película, es hora de descansar"-_ cuando notó que Kara abría perezosamente sus ojos tomó un poco de distancia, no quería seguir tentando al destino, tenía que mantenerse enfocada si iba a sobrevivir esto.

"_Lena?... aún estás aquí?"_ –comentó la rubia mientras refregaba sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

"_Claro que sí, te dije que me quedaría unos días, vamos te ayudo a ir a la cama"-_ la morocha se incorporó extendiendo su brazo para que Kara lo tomara.

"_Cierto, lo había olvidado, debe ser por el cansancio" _\- mientras hablaba la rubia tomó el brazo de Lena haciendo una mueca de dolor al pisar con su pierna, haciendo que su cuerpo se apoyara aún más sobre el cuerpo de la morocha.

"_Tranquila, recuerda ir despacio, cuando estemos en la cama te daré un calmante para que puedas dormir bien" -_ lentamente se dirigieron hacia la cama, por suerte el departamento de Kara era relativamente chico por lo que no tardaron en llegar.

"_Crees que puedas cambiarte? Si quieres dime donde está tu pijama y te lo alcanzo"-_ comentó la morocha mientras miraba si Kara aún estaba despierta o se había dormido sentada.

"_Mmmm… puedes ayudarme? Es que… (bostezo) creo que terminaría poniéndome algo al revés…la ropa está en el primer cajón de allí"_ \- Kara hablaba con sus ojos cerrados haciendo un gesto con su cabeza como para indicar la dirección, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante.

Lena la tomó por los hombros y tras un gran suspiro comenzó a quitar el sweater de la rubia, mientras aún se encontraba con sus brazos arriba decidió quitarle también su remera, rápidamente la morocha giró en búsqueda del cajón que contenía el pijama, sacó del mismo una remera larga y unos shorts gastados por el uso. Al volver a girar se quedó boquiabierta, ante el apuro anterior no lo había notado, pero al volverse Kara aún se encontraba con sus manos arriba y la morocha se encontró con algo que nunca imaginó ver en su amiga, abdominales…tan marcados y definidos que parecían un mapa. Es decir, Lena había notado los brazos de Kara, la flexión de sus bíceps, lo ancho de sus hombros, pero para alguien que ingiere lo que ingiere Kara en conjunto con su actitud torpe, jamás imaginó que en el cuerpo de la rubia pudieran haber abdominales… perfectos abdominales…

Al no ver respuesta por parte de Lena luego de unos segundos, Kara abrió uno de sus ojos para encontrar a una asombrada Lena Luthor mirando su parte baja… podía estar dormida pero era obvio lo que estaba pasando, Lena nunca la había visto sin ropa, y si su boca abierta era una señal entonces dejaría seguir el juego.

"_Sorprendida?" _\- comentó la rubia con su mirada fija en los ojos de Lena – _"Sé que para alguien que aspira la comida como yo no es normal pero que puedo decir, tengo buena genética"_\- al terminar le guiñó un ojo a la pelinegra quien aún seguía estupefacta mirando su estómago.

Demonios! Que estaba pasando, cuando todo parecía bajo control pasa esto? Desde adolescente había estado fascinada por el cuerpo tonificado de la gente, pero esto… esto no tenía sentido… como era posible que se le sumaran más cosas, ahora no sólo tenía que aguantar su sonrisa, sus miradas, ahora también tenía que aguantar saber que debajo de esas camisas se encontraban los más perfectos abdominales que alguien pudiera tener? Fuck…

"_Qué? Perdón no estaba… bueno no hay necesidad de negarlo ya… si estaba mirando tu abdomen pero no por lo que crees, es decir, no de manera sexy ni nada… es que no entiendo cómo es que tienes esos… comiendo como luchador de sumo…es injusto" _\- oh por Dios, esto no estaba pasando… de una manera sexy? Qué diablos pasa contigo Lena…

"_Como dije, buena genética, ahora no quiero interrumpir tu apreciación pero te parece si me pones una remera? Está comenzando a hacer frío…"_\- comentó Kara con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

"_Oh! Lo siento… sisi toma" -_ dijo Lena mientras alcanzaba la remera a su amiga quien después de un puchero la tomó y se la colocó ella misma. Lena ayudó luego con su pantalón, delicadamente quitando el que tenía para evitar rozar su herida y poniendo el short que había sacado del cajón, logró hacerlo con éxito al enfocarse en no lastimar a la rubia, solo perdiéndose por unos segundos, en sus largas, largas y tonificadas piernas.

Una vez vestida ambas se tumbaron en la cama deseándose buenas noches, Lena obligando a prometer que si algo pasaba con Kara esta la despertaría sin dudarlo, la rubia asintió luego del pedido de su amiga, y luego de unos minutos ambas se encontraban dormidas.

Lena despertó un par de horas más tarde con un roce en su espalda, un roce de una mano que recorría toda la longitud de su columna, que giraba luego hacia su abdomen. Pudo notar una respiración agitada cerca de su oído, todo se sentía tan bien, tan suave, tan considerado…decidió abrir sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos azules intensos mirándola fijamente, un suspiro quedó trabado en su garganta, quiso mover su mano para posarla sobre la mejilla de la rubia, pero al momento de posar su mano un grito desgarrador escapó de su acompañante, un segundo después se encontró sentada en la cama, mirando hacia los costados en búsqueda de la rubia para encontrarla a su lado, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, bañada en sudor y con una mueca de dolor en su cara. Rápidamente Lena tomó su rostro, estaba hirviendo…comenzó a sacudir sus hombros para despertarla, sin obtener respuesta, desesperada tomó el vaso de agua que había dejado en su mesita de luz y lo vertió directo en la cara de la reportera, en menos de un segunda Kara se sentó abruptamente mirando a Lena con una mirada perdida en su rostro, respirando agitada hasta que luego de un minuto pudo emitir unas palabras.

"_Qué demonios Lee… acabas de tirarme un vaso de agua en la cara?..."_

**Tenía pensado subir este cap ayer por el estreno pero no llegué a hacerlo, que les pareció el primer capítulo de la 5ta temporada? Aguardo sus comentarios! **


	12. Capitulo 12: secreto develado

**Capítulo 12: "¿Secreto develado?"**

El agua había ayudado a despertar a la reportera pero Lena aún necesitaba encontrar una manera de bajar la temperatura de su amiga. Intentó hacerlo poniendo paños en su frente pero no parecía estar funcionando, intentó convencer a Kara de llamar a emergencias pero la rubia se negó una y otra vez haciendo entender que no pisaría un hospital por nada del mundo. Lena dejó de intentar convencerla al ver que el estrés sólo parecía empeorar la situación.

"_Kara realmente no sé qué más hacer, nada parece estar funcionando, tu temperatura sigue aumentando, tenemos que hacer algo…"-_ comentó la pelinegra apretando su mandíbula al no encontrar una manera de ayudar.

"_Tranquila, sólo… llama a Alex, ella sabrá que hacer…"-_ la rubia hablaba con dificultad, sentía un dolor intenso en su pierna y su cuerpo parecía estar ardiendo, algo realmente andaba mal, tal vez era hora de hacer caso a Alex y dejarla investigar la situación.

"_Bien, bien… creo que es buena idea, tu sólo espera un segundo aquí, voy a buscar mi celular, creo que lo dejé en el living, ya regreso"_ \- comentaba Lena mientras caminaba de espalda la corta distancia hacia el living, sin perder de vista a su amiga.

"_Claro Lee… no voy a ir a ninguna parte…"_\- mientras hablaba una pequeña sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al notar la preocupación de su amiga.

Obviamente que cuanto más urgente necesitara su teléfono más tardaría en encontrarlo, los nervios y desesperación parecían estarle jugando en contra. Kara necesitaba ayuda, no era normal que tuviera una temperatura tan alta, casi 45° C, no era necesario ser médico para saber que había algo extraño, por el momento había evitado mencionarle sus dudas a Kara, no era momento de ponerla más nerviosa. Mientras sus pensamientos invadían su mente pudo encontrar su celular tirado debajo del sillón, rápidamente marcó el número de Alex quien se lo había pasado en caso de alguna urgencia, el tono sonó tres veces antes de que hubiera una respuesta.

"_Hola… que sucede Lena, sabes qué hora es?"_\- se escuchó la voz de una muy dormida y molesta Alex Danvers.

"_Alex! Soy Lena, necesitamos tu ayuda, Kara está volando de fiebre y no puedo hacer que baje"_ \- comentó la morocha con un tono de desesperación evidente en su voz.

"_Creo que quedó claro que ya sabía que eras tú cuando dije tu nombre… espera… aún estoy dormida… que pasó con Kara?"_ \- contestó Alex con voz más despierta.

"_Alex! Escúchame bien, no es momento para dormir, tu hermana está volando de fiebre y no sé qué hacer! Maldita sea Alex, necesito que vengas!"_ \- su tono cambió de desesperación a enojo en un segundo, haciendo notar su tono de CEO aún a través de la línea telefónica.

"_Oh por Dios! Lo siento Lena, ya estoy levantándome y saliendo para allá, de cuanta temperatura estamos hablando?"_ \- comentó la pelirroja mientras se calzaba sus botas con rapidez.

"_Eso es lo raro, hasta ahora subió hasta 45° C, tal vez el termómetro no esté bien, pero si es así no es para nada normal Alex, no entiendo que está pasando, nada de lo que hago parece funcionar, no se cuanto pueda resistir sin entrar en shock" -_ Lena hablaba con rapidez mientras escuchaba como Alex salía de su apartamento.

"_Mierda! Eso… no está para nada bien… escúchame Lena, necesito que mientras llego hagas algo por mi… necesito que llenes la bañera de agua fría, y metas a Kara en ella, eso hará que su temperatura baje un poco mientras llego, puedes hacerlo?" -_ la pelirroja ya se encontraba en su moto para cuando terminó de hablar esperando la respuesta de Lena para cortar la llamada y emprender su viaje.

"_Claro Alex, cuenta con ello, dejo la puerta abierta para que ingreses ni bien llegas"_ \- Lena cortó la llamada yendo rápidamente hacia el baño y dejando la canilla de agua fría abierta para llenar la bañera.

Mientras esperaba se dirigió hacia la cama sentándose al lado de Kara para intentar levantarla y llevarla hacia el baño.

"_Kara… cariño escúchame, necesito que me ayudes a levantarte si? Tenemos que ponerte en la bañera, Alex dijo que el agua ayudará a bajar un poco tu temperatura"_ \- comentó la morocha mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia y corría un mechón pegado al sudor de su frente.

"_Lee… que está sucediendo… duele… duele mucho… en donde… estamos" _\- comentó la rubia con sus ojos nublados por el dolor.

"_Lo sé cariño, lo sé… pero necesito que hagas un esfuerzo más si? Te sentirás mejor en unos minutos, Alex va a ayudarte"-_ Lena comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frustrada al no poder hacer más por su amiga, evidentemente la fiebre empezaba a jugar con su mente, ya había notado su mirada perdida en el momento en que pudo despertarla pero cada vez era más evidente lo afectada que se encontraba por su estado.

"_Ok, si tú me lo pides intentaré hacer lo que pueda, confío en ti" _\- comentó la rubia mientras intentaba re incorporarse.

Las palabras impactaron a Lena directamente, aún en el estado en que se encontraba la rubia, seguía brindando todo de sí. Realmente no era algo que tuviera que sobre analizar, Kara se encontraba un poco fuera de sí, por lo que tal vez cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca podía ser un efecto de su estado, pero aún así Lena no pudo evitar sentir satisfacción al escucharlas, saber que la reportera haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera le llenaba el alma.

Despejando su cabeza de sus pensamientos, la morocha tomó los brazos de Kara llevándolos hacia su cuello y agarró a la rubia por la cintura para poder levantarla. Kara entrelazó sus brazos mientras miraba fijamente la cara de Lena, la cual se encontraba a unos escasos centímetros de la suya, luego de unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron y se quedaron mirando hasta que Lena rompió la burbuja.

"_Hmm- estás lista? A la cuenta de tres nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar hacia el baño"_ – comentó Lena luego de aclarar su garganta y tratando de olvidar la mirada penetrante que le había dirigido su amiga.

"_Estoy… lista…"-_ comentó la rubia quien al terminar la cuenta regresiva apoyó todo su peso en el cuerpo de Lena tratando de evitar que un grito dejara sus labios al sentir una punzada intensa en su pierna que la dejó sin aire.

Luego de un minuto llegaron al baño, Kara apoyando casi su cuerpo entero sobre Lena, la rubia parecía no tener más fuerzas, y la pelinegra luchando por mantener a ambas de pie mientras lentamente de dirigían a su destino.

Una vez en el baño, la mente de Lena comenzó a dispararse sin control al pensar en que si Kara necesitaba entrar a la bañera entonces debía desvestirla, era obvio que la rubia no iba a poder hacerlo por sí sola, lo que la dejaba a ella como encargada de la tarea. Mientras la morocha pensaba como decirle a Kara que necesitaba quitarle la ropa, la reportera que se encontraba detrás comenzaba a zambullirse dentro de la bañera. Al notar el ruido de agua, Lena volteó rápidamente para encontrar a su amiga ya con una pierna sumergida mientras miraba expectante a la morocha.

"_Lo siento! Déjame ayudarte, pensé haber escuchado algo…"_\- Obviamente que no era necesario quitarle la ropa, el agua igual funcionaría, aunque aún no estaba segura si Kara lo había hecho estando consciente de que estaba vestida o si la fiebre estaba haciendo que no lo notara. De cualquier manera tenía que ayudar a la rubia.

Luego de pelear unos minutos con Kara para poder lograr que sumergiera su cuerpo entero, porque _–"Lee… esto está helado"_ y _"Realmente no creo que sea necesario, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor mamá…"_ la rubia finalmente se encontraba dentro de la tina, con sus ojos cerrados. Lena se encontraba a su lado, tocando su frente de vez en cuando, notando como por suerte la temperatura parecía descender de a poco.

Ver a Kara de esta forma, en la bañera, con su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y transmitiendo una sensación de paz en su rostro, era casi imposible para la morocha no quedarse mirando fijamente el rostro de su amiga. Kara era… bellísima… su pelo rubio… su piel bronceada… su definido cuello, la curvatura de sus labios… su nariz perfecta… su cicatriz en la sien… con sus lentes era bella, pero sin ellos… sin ellos… y ahí fue que Lena por primera vez en la noche notó que su amiga no tenía sus característicos lentes puestos… al girar y alzar la mirada se encontró con ojos color avellana mirándola directamente, finalmente Alex había llegado a ayudar.

**Perdón por la demora, se me está complicando mucho poder avanzar con el poco tiempo libre que tengo, espero poder subir el próximo pronto, ya tengo la idea así que no debería tomarme tanto tiempo, prometo que el próximo va a ser más largo… y veremos si finalmente se descubre el secreto… como creen que reaccionará Lena? Como siempre gracias por leer **


	13. Capitulo 13: Kara Danvers es Supergirl

**Capítulo 13: ****"Kara Danvers es Supergirl"**

El viaje hasta el departamento de Kara le había tomado unos 15 minutos a pesar de usar su motocicleta, utilizó sus llaves para ingresar y subir al piso de su hermana, al llegar a la puerta no dudó en ingresar sin llamar, sabía que Lena había dejado sin llave para que pudiera entrar y así fue que rápidamente se encontró en la puerta del baño con la mirada de una muy pálida y perpleja Lena Luthor. Evidentemente algo estaba mal, no era difícil deducirlo, el corazón de Alex empezó a acelerarse al pensar que tal vez había llegado demasiado tarde.

"_Lena?"_ – la agente susurró con voz temblorosa conteniendo el aliento e imitando en su propia cara la palidez de su amiga.

Al no obtener respuesta se acercó despacio para evaluar la situación rodeando a Lena y dirigiéndose hacia la bañera. Kara se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados y el corazón de la agente saltó un latido al no obtener respuesta alguna luego de sacudir su hombro, pero pronto dejó salir un suspiro que venía conteniendo desde el momento en que vió a la morocha, al notar que el pulso de Kara era estable… bajo pero estable.

"_Dios Lena, casi muero de un infarto al ver tu cara, pensé que había llegado tarde… te encuentras bien? Que sucede?"_ \- Mientras hablaba, la pelirroja seguía evaluando el estado de su hermana, al no obtener respuesta giró su cabeza para dirigirse directamente hacia Lena, pero al hacerlo la morocha ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Al parecer Lena ya ni siquiera se encontraba dentro del departamento o siquiera en el edificio, pero por el momento debía encargarse de Kara por lo que la pelirroja inmediatamente se puso en contacto con Jonn, era indispensable llevar a la rubia al DEO y comenzar con los análisis, tenía que descubrir una manera de ayudar a su hermana y no había tiempo que perder.

Al cabo de unos minutos Jonn se encontraba en el departamento levantando el cuerpo de la heroína de la bañera, habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo más rápido sería que el marciano la trasladara volando, eso le daría unos minutos de ventaja necesarios, ya que desde la llamada la condición de Kara parecía volver a empeorar.

No tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la DEO, al ingresar con Supergirl en sus brazos, los agentes inmediatamente comenzaron a despejar el camino para dar acceso a la bahía médica. Alex aún se encontraba en camino por lo que Jonn comenzó los preparativos para atender a la heroína, luego de unos pocos minutos Kara se encontraba en una camilla rodeada de lámparas solares y médicos realizando pruebas.

"_Jonn, como está ella? Cuál es el estado?" _\- comentó Alex mientras caminaba a paso ligero hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba su hermana.

"_La hemos puesto bajo las lámparas solares, pero aún no tenemos mucha información de su estado, los médicos están realizando pruebas, pero te necesitamos a ti en el equipo, nadie conoce mejor la fisiología de Kara más que tú" -_ al terminar de hablar ya se encontraban ingresando por la puerta de cristal para encontrarse con una gran cantidad de asistentes corriendo y obteniendo datos de la condición de la kryptoniana.

"_Robert, necesito que me pongas al corriente de lo que saben hasta el momento, pudieron realizarle análisis?",_ mientras hablaba la pelirroja tomaba la mano de su hermana dando un apretón.

"_Agente Danvers! Hasta el momento pudimos tomar una muestra de su sangre, es extraño… pero pudimos tomar la muestra sin necesidad de usar kryptonita, mi primera impresión es que se trata de una fulguración solar, aunque no debería de haber sucedido al no agotar sus poderes, es más extraño aún si tenemos en cuenta que en el momento en que recuperó la consciencia arrojó a uno de mis asistentes por el aire, por lo que parece que no se encuentra afectada completamente, necesitamos seguir analizando para entender que está pasando" – _comentó uno de los médicos mientras observaba los monitores.

"_Mierda! Sabía que tenía que traerte en cuanto pasó la primera vez, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero nooo… tuviste que mirarme con esos ojos de cachorro perdido, diablos Kara! Más te vale salir de esta me escuchas?"_ – aunque no era momento de retos y reclamos la pelirroja no podía evitar sentirse frustrada, siempre se había hecho cargo de su hermana, y en el único momento en que dejó que la rubia tomara la decisión, obviamente que pasaba algo terrible.

"_Escucha Alex, Kara te necesita si? Todos te necesitamos, así que necesito que respires hondo, pongas tu enojo en un segundo plano y te enfoques en lo que necesitamos hacer si? En este momento necesitamos a la agente que patea traseros, no a la hermana preocupona, ya habrá tiempo para ella, pero ahora… ahora necesito tu mejor versión para ayudarla"_ – Jonn apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirroja dando un pequeño apretón para brindarle apoyo y seguridad.

"_Tienes razón, tienes razón, gracias Jonn"_ – comentó Alex dejando salir un suspiro profundo antes de empezar a dar órdenes a médicos y asistentes y tomando las riendas de la situación en sus manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kara sin lentes… la imagen no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, una y otra vez, de pronto no solo era esa imagen, sino recuerdos… _"volé en autobús", "estaba tomando un café con Kara Danvers", "como si fuera Supergirl", "Kara Danvers cree en ti"_, el sueño en el cual Kara la llevaba volando. Miles de situaciones empezaban a tener sentido, escapadas, urgencias familiares, todo comenzó a surgir a la superficie mientras Lena trataba de calmarse sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de whisky. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras intentaba ahogar su llanto con un sorbo de su bebida. De pronto pudo escuchar como la puerta de su oficina se abría lentamente, al girar vio a Jess asomándose por la misma.

"_Señorita Luthor, lamento interrumpirla quería avisarle que me estoy retirando, quería ver si necesitaba algo más?"_ – comentaba la secretaria con mirada de preocupación.

"_No Jess, ya puedes retirarte, ve a descansar, ya tendrías que haberlo hecho hace un par de horas atrás"_ – mencionaba Lena mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro para no dar evidencia de su estado.

"_Bien, y lo lamento si parezco entrometida, pero si hay algo de lo que necesite hablar, o que necesite que haga por favor no dude en llamarme" _\- mencionaba Jess ya un poco más cerca del escritorio de la morocha pero no lo suficiente como para incomodarla, si algo había aprendido en sus años como secretaria era a darle espacio a su jefa cuando lo necesitaba.

"_No te preocupes Jess, ya te dije que incluso deberías empezar a tutearme, no eres entrometida, de verdad aprecio tu preocupación, pero por ahora solo necesito un tiempo a solas, tengo mucho en qué pensar, gracias de todas formas, y prometo que si necesito algo serás la primera a quien se lo pida"_ \- terminó la morocha con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Entonces me retiro por hoy Lena, que tengas buenas noches…"_\- la secretaria dio media vuelta cerrando lentamente la puerta y dejando a la CEO sola en su oficina.

De pronto todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, a lo lejos pudo sentir el sonido de una sirena, probablemente una ambulancia, y de pronto se encontró pensando en si Supergirl se encontraría allí afuera salvando a alguien pero inmediatamente su cerebro asoció nuevamente todo lo que venía relacionando antes de la interrupción de Jess. Obviamente Supergirl no estaba salvando a nadie, porque Supergirl era su amiga, su Kara, y hasta donde sabía la rubia estaba… ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba. Ni bien la idea de que había descubierto su identidad se hizo presente en su mente y en cuanto Alex dio a conocer su presencia había salido corriendo del edificio y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en su oficina sirviéndose una bebida.

Aún con unos cuantos tragos encima su mente no parecía detenerse ni por un segundo, lo primero en hacerse sentir fue la decepción, su mejor amiga por más de 3 años le había ocultado un secreto que cambiaba todo en su relación, cambiaba lo que sabía de la rubia, pensó saberlo todo sobre ella. Desde el primer momento la rubia había generado una curiosidad en ella que no había sentido por nadie jamás, fue así que de a poco se fue convirtiendo en una especialista en Kara Danvers, pero ahora todo eso se desmoronaba, todo lo que sabía era puesto en duda, la alguna vez dócil, dulce y asustadiza reportera de pronto se convirtió en esta dura, fuerte y segura mujer que vivía sus días con el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Luego de la decepción vino la bronca… cómo era posible que no hubiese confiado en ella, su relación no era una simple amistad, era mucho más que eso, al menos ella lo sentía así pero tal vez para la rubia no era igual. Mientras más crecía su rabia más crecía su desconfianza, tal vez todo este tiempo la habían estado manipulando, observando, y esperando el día en que diera un paso en falso para confirmar que era como todos los Luthor. Tal vez Kara la había engañado todo este tiempo, se había aprovechado de su falta de contacto con otra gente, deslumbrándola con su sonrisa y promesas de nunca alejarse de su lado sólo para poder tenerla cerca en caso de convertirse en una psicópata como su hermano.

Aún así… aún después de tantos pensamientos oscuros, estaba enamorada de Kara. El mismo día en el cual descubrió su amor por su mejor amiga, también descubrió que dicha amiga no era quien decía ser, y aún así estaba ese pequeño detalle, que no parecía desaparecer a pesar de todo.

Y entonces vino su tercera etapa, decepción y rabia, pero hacia ella misma. En todo este tiempo, como era posible no haberse dado cuenta de la identidad de la rubia. Sin dudas desde un principio no había podido dejar de observarla, desde un inicio notó su belleza, sus ojos increíblemente azules, la cicatriz entre sus cejas, su perfecta nariz y su boca, la forma de su cara y su mandíbula, su largo cuello, el ancho de sus hombros, sus fuertes y marcados brazos… la verdad no debería de haber sido tan difícil, es decir sólo eran una colita y un par de lentes. Entonces, como había sido posible que una mente como la de ella no hubiese podido unir los puntos?, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que sí… su mente había unido los puntos hacía mucho tiempo, desde el momento en que su nombre fue pronunciado por primera vez a través de los labios de la Kryptoniana: "Lena". Siempre amó como su nombre era articulado por su mejor amiga, tanto así que cada vez que lo escuchaba no podía evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, y lo mismo había pasado en el momento en el que Supergirl lo usó por primera vez, en ese momento su mente notó la familiaridad del tono, sonaba con tanta dulzura y afecto que era imposible confundirlo, pero como era de sucederle, en lugar de enfrentar sus miedos al saber que su amiga era en realidad alguien a quien su familia había catalogado como su mayor enemigo, decidió convencerse de que era imposible, una jugada de su mente.

Fue así que se encontraba ahora sentada en el sillón de su oficina, con lágrimas cayendo con mayor intensidad y sus ojos bien grandes al darse cuenta que aún amaba a la rubia, y que por su propia estupidez ni siquiera sabía que había pasado con ella.

**Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última actualización… perdón, como siempre cosas de trabaja y la vida, espero poder subir el siguiente pronto, espero que lo hayan disfrutado… a partir de ahora las cosas de van a poner más interesantes, en todo sentido ;)**


	14. Capitulo 14: Despierta

**Capítulo 14:**** "Despierta"**

Luego de varias horas de investigación, pruebas, análisis, Alex aún no encontraba pistas para acercarse al diagnóstico de su hermana, la imposibilidad de ayudarla la llevaba cada vez más al borde de un ataque de rabia, al ver por quinta vez que los resultados de sus análisis sanguíneos no devolvían nada extraño más que su composición alienígena, la pelirroja perdió la compostura tirando todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio logrando que un estruendo se sintiera en toda la habitación. Justo en el momento en que se encontraba lista para brindarle su fin a una nueva capsula de Petri una mano detuvo su movimiento, al levantar su vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Jonn.

"_Alex! Detente, escucha, necesito que respires hondo si? Respira…"_ \- comentó el marciano mientras trataba con su propia respiración calmar la de la agente.

"_Lo siento Jonn… Es que… ya no sé dónde buscar… por más que corra las pruebas una y otra vez no encuentro nada que lleve a Kara al estado en que se encuentra, no encuentro una salida Jonn, no sé qué más hacer"_ – la pelirroja pasaba una mano por su cabello mientras algunas lágrimas que venía conteniendo recorrían sus mejillas.

"_Alex… sé que te frustra no encontrar una solución, pero en este estado hay poco que puedas hacer por Kara, tal vez debas descansar un poco, las mejores respuestas vienen cuando uno no las busca, tal vez necesites alejarte un poco de este cuarto, tomar otra perspectiva, si quieres te acompaño a buscar un café y podemos pensar juntos"_ – mientras hablaba Jonn le daba un pequeño apretón en su hombro para brindarle seguridad, odiaba verla en ese estado, había prometido a Jeremiah que cuidaría de ellas sin importar que, últimamente había situaciones que escapaban a su voluntad, pero si algo podía hacer ahora es tratar de calmar la situación, aunque por dentro sintiera la misma frustración que Alex.

"_No puedo perder tiempo Jonn – cada minuto que pasa puede ser un minuto menos para mi hermana…"_

"_Alex, insisto, por favor, solo serán 5 minutos, por favor…"- _imploraba el marciano mientras tomaba una mano de Alex entre las suyas.

La directora accedió apretando los dientes, tal vez Jonn tenía razón, el despejarse podría ayudarla a ver todo con otra perspectiva, ya había intentado a su manera, no había nada que perder en intentar una nueva. Fue así que hombro a hombro se dirigieron hacia la cafetería dentro del edificio.

Media hora… media hora era el tiempo que Lena había pasado mirando la pantalla de su celular, el número y nombre de Kara visible, miles de escenarios pasaban por su mente… y si Kara atendía la llamada? Que es lo que quería preguntar? _"Hola Kara cómo estás? Por cierto descubrí tu identidad secreta?"_… obviamente no podía decirlo de esa manera pero su cerebro parecía haberse encogido con el solo hecho de pensar en hablar con la rubia. Había otro escenario… y que si Kara no contestaba… tendría que llamar a Alex? Y si Alex no contestaba? Entonces qué?, moriría desesperada tratando de ubicar a Kara sin saber si estaba bien o no? Antes de seguir esa línea de pensamiento la morocha sacudió su cabeza, tomó un largo trago de whisky y presionó el botón para llamar, pero como era de esperarse la llamada fue directamente al correo de voz, Lena finalizó la llamada y rápidamente marcó el número de Alex, esta vez el tono sonó unas 4 veces pero nadie atendió del otro lado, sin saber que más hacer Lena dejó un mensaje en el contestador para que la pelirroja se comunicara con ella de forma urgente. Mientas esperaba la comunicación, tomó su bolso y llamó a su chofer dispuesta a pasar por el departamento de la reportera para chequear si por alguna casualidad se encontraba en él.

Después de una hora, Alex se encontraba lista para seguir investigando en su laboratorio, durante ese tiempo con Jonn ambos realizaron un mapeo de los últimos lugares en los que Supergirl había estado, analizando también con quienes había estado en contacto. Llegaron a la conclusión de que sin dudas lo que le estaba sucediendo de alguna manera se relacionaba a los últimos ataques, ya que antes de los mismos Kara se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Hasta el momento los únicos contactos diferentes a lo habitual habían sido el chico que había sido atacado y una mujer a la cual Kara había salvado antes del ataque y con la cual parecía haber estado el día en que sucedió el accidente.

Tomando esto como iniciativa Jonn se ofreció a investigar a ambas personas inclinándose a pedido de Alex más hacia la mujer que mantuvo más contacto con su hermana, mientras Alex seguiría investigando si los síntomas de su hermana podían deberse a algún tipo de envenenamiento.

Luego de repasar una vez más los datos Alex tomó su teléfono personal, al mirar notó una llamada perdida de Lena junto con un mensaje pidiendo por favor que se comunicara de manera urgente con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelirroja marcó el número de la CEO.

"_Lena! Hey! Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje, perdón había dejado mi teléfono mientras salí por un café…"_ \- antes de que pudiera finalizar de hablar, la voz de una muy perturbada Lena Luthor resonó desde el otro lado de la línea.

"_Alex… Alex! Gracias a Dios! Estuve tratando de contactar con Kara pero su teléfono iba directo al buzón de voz, pasé por su departamento, toqué varias veces pero nadie abrió, por lo que intenté ingresar, la puerta estaba sin llave y cuando ingresé vi que ya no estaban allí, había agua por todos lados, imaginé que habían salido con mucha prisa, intenté llamarte nuevamente pero seguías sin contestar, Alex por favor, necesito saber qué pasó con ella, donde está Kara?"-_ la morocha caminaba de un lado a otro en la calle, aún no había vuelto a su penthouse aún con la esperanza de que Kara o Alex aparecieran en su departamento.

"_Mierda! Nunca cerré con llave… okay okay! Lena! Escucha… respira hondo por favor… si? Necesito que te calmes para poder explicarte"-_ Alex esperó hasta escuchar una confirmación de la morocha para poder contarle al menos parte de la situación- _"Bien, el estado de Kara empeoró así que tomamos la decisión de traerla a una de las clínicas del FBI en donde va a ser atendida por los mejores expertos, por el momento está inconsciente y aún estamos realizando análisis y pruebas"_\- la pelirroja hablaba sosteniendo el teléfono con su hombro mientras miraba a través de un microscopio una muestra de sangre de la Kryptoniana, sin dar mucha importancia a lo que hablaba estando ya acostumbrada al libreto brindado por su agencia.

"_Alex... no es necesario que mientas…"_

Las palabras fueron dichas con tanta frialdad y aplomo que Alex pudo sentir como se le erizaban los vellos del cuello, sin dudas Lena había descubierto algo en el momento en que la encontró en el baño de su hermana, y sin dudas estaba cansada de los juegos, pero antes de confirmar sus dudas tal vez debía evaluar un poco más la situación.

"_No sé a qué mentira te refieres Lena" _– la directora probó una vez más, determinada a confirmar que Lena hablaba de lo que ella creía pero sin dar su propia confirmación por las dudas de que se estuviera equivocando y la morocha estuviera hablando de algo más.

"_Sólo lo diré una vez así que escucha Alex… se todo acerca de Kara, absolutamente todo, espero que me comprendas, no me gustaría divulgar este tema en una llamada que puede estar siendo grabada. La verdad estoy furiosa con ella y con todos ustedes por ocultármelo durante todo este tiempo, pero más que eso estoy furiosa por no saber que está sucediendo con ella, así que déjate de juegos y dime dónde puedo encontrarme contigo para poder verla" -_ Lena seguía caminando de un lado al otro de la vereda con una postura rígida la cual era normal que tomara al momento de estar en una reunión rodeada de viejos buitres.

"_Bien… bien… solo cálmate si? Solo quería asegurarme de lo que estabas hablando antes de meter la pata, no tienes por qué convertirte en full Luthor conmigo, te diré todo, además creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda con esto, nos encontraremos en Noonan´s dentro de 15 minutos si te parece bien?"_ – Alex hacia resonar sus dedos sobre la mesa de vidrio mientras esperaba la respuesta de la morocha.

"_Claro que me parece bien, te veo allí." _\- inmediatamente Lena cortó el llamado subiéndose a su vehículo e indicando a Hector la dirección.

La línea quedó muda en cuestión de segundos, todo parecía indicar que Lena no estaba muy complacida por la situación, Alex tomó de inmediato su casco y emprendió camino hacia el café, sabía mejor que hacer cabrear aún más a Lena por llegar tarde a su encuentro.

Luego de encontrarse, ambas partieron hacia el DEO, antes haciendo a Lena prometer firmar los NDA´s necesarios para poder ingresar al edificio, la pelinegra accedió de inmediato subiendo en pocos minutos a la moto de Alex, porque según sus palabras "es más rápido si voy contigo". En pocos instantes se encontraban ingresando al DEO, Alex indicando a los guardias de la entrada que imprimieran una tarjeta con los datos de Lena para tener acceso como invitada, más tarde se encargarían de los formularios. Una vez lista su credencial, ambas caminaron hacia el ascensor para dirigirse al piso donde se encontraba la rubia.

"_Escucha Lena, si sirve de algo, Kara quiso contarte la verdad muchas veces, pero se detuvo a pedido mío y de Jonn, en un principio fue porque queríamos ver tus intenciones y evaluar si realmente eras diferente al resto de los Luthor, ella… ella estuvo segura desde el primer momento. Una vez que confirmamos que realmente eras alguien en quien confiar, bueno… te volviste alguien muy importante para mi hermana, tan importante que su mayor miedo era que sufrieras daño por su culpa, muchos descubrieron que la forma de hacer más daño a alguien indestructible es haciendo daño a quienes ama, fue ese miedo el que impidió que tomara la decisión, su principal objetivo siempre ha sido protegerte, solo… creo que mereces saberlo para que al momento de tomar una decisión, sea cual sea, tengas en cuenta también sus motivos…"_ \- Al finalizar Alex apretó con delicadeza el hombro de la morocha soltándolo rápidamente para no generarle malestar, sabía que la morocha no era alguien a quien le agradara el contacto físico, al menos no viniendo de otra persona que no fuera Kara.

"_Gracias… por tu honestidad, la verdad es que no sé qué va a pasar más adelante, la traición es uno de mis talones de Aquiles… y esta fue una que no me esperaba… pero es bueno saber que no se trató de desconfianza, aunque una parte de mí siempre temerá que se debió a mi apellido, pero igual gracias…" -_ Lena trataba de mantener sus emociones dentro de las pequeñas cajas que tanto había llegado a dominar manteniendo su postura mientras hablaba pero sabía que aun así, al tratarse de Kara, sus sentimientos parecían salirse de las mismas, y pretender se hacía más difícil de lo normal.

Ya habiendo salido del ascensor, ambas ingresaron a la bahía médica, Alex indicando el camino y Lena unos pocos pasos detrás. Unos metros después Alex se detuvo frente a una puerta vidriada, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para señalar la ubicación de Kara.

"_Puedes ingresar, como te indicaba ella está inconsciente desde hace horas, es poco probable que despierte por ahora, yo estaré en mi laboratorio el cual está unos cien metros más adelante, cuando estés lista necesito que vengas… hay algo que quiero mostrarte, mientas tomate tu tiempo"_ \- Tal vez era la mirada desolada de la morocha en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre Kara, o la manera en que sus hombros cayeron dejando de lado su postura estoica, pero Alex no pudo evitar hablarle con suavidad y sentir pena por Lena, sin dudas estaba devastada. Con Kara fuera de la ecuación para ayudarla con la revelación, estaba en la pelirroja asegurarse de que Lena no levantara sus paredes y los apartara de su vida, cuidaría de ella por su hermana hasta el momento de su despertar.

Uno, dos, tres pasos… allí estaba, conectada con agujas y cables, las máquinas emitiendo pitidos con cada latido, una expresión de paz en su bello rostro el cual era iluminado por lámparas amarillas… lámparas solares, pensó Lena casi de inmediato. Unos pasos más y se encontraba al lado de la kriptoniana, lentamente tomó su mano entre las de ella, brindando un poco de presión, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras miraba el rostro de la rubia. Tantos sentimientos empezaron a aflorar que su mente se tornó tan ruidosa como una turbina, su principal pensamiento siendo que si Kara abriera sus ojos y pudiera ver ese azul profundo en ellos, todos esos ruidos en su cabeza desaparecerían como por arte de magia, eso es lo que ocasionaba la rubia cada vez que la miraba. Fue con esta idea presente, que lentamente bajó su cabeza hacia el rostro de la reportera colocándose justo al lado de su oído para casi suspirar "Despierta por favor, despierta cariño…".

**Y… después de bastante tiempo pude escribir algo, espero les haya gustado, prometo que en el próximo capítulo viene más interacción entre nuestras chicas favoritas, un poco de fluff no le viene mal a nadie :P**


	15. Capitulo 15: Lab Team

**Capítulo 15:**** "Lab team…"**

Habían pasado más de seis horas desde la llegada de Lena al DEO, luego de pasar dos horas al lado de Kara esperando alguna clase de avance pero no habiendo ningún cambio en la salud de la kryptoniana, la morocha se dirigió directo al laboratorio de Alex, estaba agotada luego de los eventos pero necesitaba encontrar una manera de ayudar.

Por horas analizaron una y otra vez las muestras obtenidas anteriormente, sin obtener resultados concluyentes, Alex repasó nuevamente todo los estudios realizados entregándoselos a Lena para obtener una segunda perspectiva, pero aun así estaban estancadas.

"_Lo que le está sucediendo a Kara no tiene lógica, tú lo viste! No hay nada fuera de lo ordinario, sus análisis están correctos, sus células parecen normales según su organismo, no entiendo que está pasando"-_ comentó con frustración la pelirroja mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, Brainy les había alcanzado una taza a cada una indicando que la cafeína ayudaría a mantener una mente ágil.

"_Algo estamos pasando por alto, Alex… de cuando son estas muestras que estamos analizando?"_ Preguntó la morocha mientras observaba por uno de los microscopios del laboratorio.

"_La primera que observamos fue una muestra que tome cuando aún se encontraba en su departamento y la que estas analizando ahora es la primera que tomamos cuando fue ingresada al DEO, por qué? Que es lo que ves?"-_ mientras hablaba Alex ya se encontraba al lado de Lena tratando de ver que había encontrado la morocha.

"_No estoy segura, al principio no noté nada raro, pero mira, comparemos una vez más ambas muestras" -_ comentó Lena mientras en uno de los microscopios colocaba la primer muestra, y en otro la segunda, haciendo un gesto para que la pelirroja observara. _–"Necesito que veas la primer muestra, y luego ven a ver esta"-_ Alex obedeció ubicándose en segunda instancia en la segunda muestra.

"_No entiendo, que es lo que estoy buscando?"_-mencionó Alex tratando de encontrar la diferencia entre ambas.

"_A primera vista es casi imperceptible, pero mira la célula ubicada en la esquina inferior derecha, no es exactamente igual al resto, lo vas a notar cuando la encuentres, es casi imperceptible pero hay una delgada capa recubriéndola, como una pared" - _la pelirroja estaba casi encima de Alex mientras hablaba.

"_Oh Lena, maldita genia! Tienes razón! Puedo verlo!, pero que demonios es eso? Y como pude obviarlo, hace horas que vengo revisando esto una y otra vez!"_\- la pelirroja miraba asombrada a Lena quien tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Alex, es totalmente normal que no lo hayas visto, es casi imperceptible y la verdad es que al trabajar bajo estrés una se encuentra más propensa a cometer errores o no ver la imagen completa, lo que importa ahora es descubrir si lo que vemos se relaciona con el estado de Superg… de Kara, ja parece que aún me cuesta asumirlo, como sea, creo que lo mejor sería tomar una nueva muestra de sangre, para corroborar si esto avanzó desde el momento en que la ingresaron, probablemente se esté propagando" _\- Lena se encontraba casi saliendo por la puerta mientras hablaba, dispuesta a ir y tomar la muestra que podría resolver el misterio de la condición de su amiga.

"_Lena espera! Puedo hacer que uno de los asistentes nos traiga la muestra, mientras por qué no tomas una ducha y te cambias, tenemos cuartos para los agentes con un baño y ropa que puedes usar si es que planeas pasar el resto del día aquí"-_ Alex realmente esperaba que la morocha se quedara, ciertamente necesitaba su ayuda y había algo en la mujer que la ayudaba a mantener la calma ante la situación.

"_No me iré de aquí hasta no saber que Kara está a salvo, gracias por la oferta Alex, pide la muestra y dime hacia dónde ir, me vendría bien una ducha para despejar mi mente antes de continuar con la investigación, también aprovecharé para llamar a Sam y decirle que maneje la compañía mientras no estoy, dime para dónde ir"_.

Luego de arreglar todo con Sam y Jess, y de tomar una ducha Lena se reincorporó al laboratorio de Alex, ya con la nueva muestra siendo evaluada por ambas pudieron confirmar las sospechas de la morocha, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese dentro del organismo de la kryptoniana, había avanzado, casi cada célula se encontraba recubierta por esa pared, según las interpretaciones de Lena, la misma parecía funcionar como un filtro para la absorción solar que normalmente realizaban las células de la rubia, convirtiéndola por ahora en un ser humano normal.

"_Esto explica por qué solo se habían ido algunos de sus poderes pero no todos. Cuando estábamos en el departamento aún tenía su audición intacta, también explica su condición, Kara no está normalmente en contacto con las enfermedades normales de un humano, cuando algo así sucede se encuentra expuesta a todo tipo de infecciones, y lo de su pierna fue todo lo que necesitó para ocasionarle un shock séptico"_ \- todo comenzó a tener sentido en la mente de la pelirroja, quien anotaba todo lo descubierto en una pizarra blanca para no dejar nada de lado.

"_Lo que necesitamos ahora es encontrar una manera de destruir esa membrana sin afectar su organismo, necesito algunos equipos que no tienes en este laboratorio, voy a comunicarme con Jess para que los prepare, hay manera de que los podamos ir a recoger a L-CORP?, no sería prudente que los trajeran hasta aquí, ya sabes con todo eso de agencia super secreta…" -_ comentó Lena haciendo gestos con sus manos al mencionar la palabra secreta.

"_Ja! Tienes razón, puedo tomar una de las vans para ir a retirarlos, haz que Jess lo tenga listo y en media hora estaremos allí" _\- comentó Alex comunicándose de inmediato con Brainy para solicitar el vehículo.

Ya de vuelta en el DEO con el equipo de Lena ubicado en el laboratorio de Alex, ambas se pusieron a analizar las nuevas muestras, por suerte Lena contaba con tecnología más avanzada y con un artefacto que realizaba un examen exhaustivo de la sangre pudiendo reconocer todos los componentes que se encontraran en la muestra comparando con una base de datos extensa. Había un 86.77% de posibilidades de encontrar cual era la composición de la membrana que recubría las células kryptonianas, una vez obtenida esta información podrían empezar a trabajar en una cura, lamentablemente el proceso de análisis demoraba un par de horas.

"_Bien, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar los resultados, puedes decirme que hora es?"_ \- Comentó Lena mientras miraba como trabajaba el dispositivo.

"_Mmmm… son las 18 hs, diablos! Había quedado en cenar con Sam y Ruby, con todo esto no tuve tiempo de explicarle lo que sucedió, tú le contaste algo?"_ – mientras hablaba la pelirroja ya se encontraba con su teléfono en la mano buscando el contacto de Sam.

"_Solo de dije que algo había surgido, pero llámala, aun estas a tiempo de ir a cenar, después de todo esto tomara un par de horas, necesitas distraerte antes de volver a trabajar, si no te molesta me quedare por aquí, quiero visitar a Kara un rato"_\- la morocha bajó la mirada, le costaba ser vulnerable ante la gente, pero en este momento le era inevitable.

"_Por supuesto que puedes quedarte, que mejor que tú para cuidar a mi hermanita, no creo que haya otra persona a quien ella quisiera a su lado en este momento… lo siento tengo que llamar a Sam, nos vemos luego"-_ y así en cuestión de segundos la pelirroja se retiró del laboratorio dejando a Lena perpleja luego de su comentario.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde la morocha se encontraba nuevamente sentada al lado de la cama de Kara, tomando de su mano mientras evaluaba los datos devueltos por las máquinas a las cuales se encontraba conectada.

Mientras miraba los resultados de los últimos datos tomados por el médico, con el rabillo de su ojo pudo notar un leve movimiento. Rápidamente se movió al lado de la rubia, observándola y expectante de que volviera a suceder, unos minutos pasaron y pudo notar como la mano de la kryptoniana hacia fuerza en la suya, inmediatamente pudo notar una mueca de dolor en la cara de la reportera.

"_Kara! KARA! Puedes escucharme, soy yo… Lena, despierta por favor!"_ – sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y su rostro de desesperación al notar que Kara no despertaba y comenzaba a estremecerse en la cama repitiendo su nombre, sus latidos habían aumentado a tal punto que la máquina estaba enloqueciendo a la morocha. _"Vamos Kara despierta por favor, estoy aquí, despierta cariño, por favor"_\- Lena había comenzado a sacudir levemente el cuerpo de su amiga para tratar de despertarla.

De repente la rubia levantó su cuerpo quedando sentada en su cama, mientras gritaba el nombre de la morocha. Mirando para todos lados intentó enfocarse en sus alrededores, cuando de repente sus ojos se toparon con el verde esmeralda que tanto deseaba encontrar, allí en frente de su rostro se encontraba Lena, con una mirada de horror plasmada en sus ojos.

"Lena… de verdad eres tú… pensé que…te vi morir, no pude salvarte, traté… te juro que traté pero no pude vencerlo, él… él fue más rápido, no pude salvarte- la rubia hablaba con vos temblorosa mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas como si de un manantial se tratase.

Rápidamente Lena tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Kara _–"Shhh… cariño escucha, fue solo un sueño si? Estoy bien… mírame!"_ \- al no obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia, Lena levantó su rostro con delicadeza para nuevamente entrecruzar sus miradas _–"Mírame Kara, estuviste en coma casi por un día, no podíamos despertarte, estoy bien, puedes verme? Estoy bien…"_

Finalmente la rubia se calmó, suspirando hondo para contener sus lágrimas y poder respirar con más tranquilidad. Luego de unos minutos pudo notar que se encontraba en el DEO, pero si estaba en allí, como era posible que Lena también se encontrara en el lugar, que demonios había sucedido mientras estuvo inconsciente. Notando la mirada de inquietud en Kara la morocha tomó una de sus manos en las suyas para poder explicar la situación y brindarle calma a la rubia.

"_Kara, cuando estábamos en tu departamento, tuviste un episodio, no podía bajar tu temperatura por lo que Alex me indicó que debía ponerte en la tina con agua fría… es largo de explicar por lo que voy a ir directo al grano… se tu verdadera identidad Kara._

_Luego de enterarme, la verdad es que no reaccioné de muy buena manera, diablos aún estoy tan enojada contigo y con el resto, pero cuando tuve un minuto para pensar en los eventos del día me di cuenta de lo cerca que estuve de perderte, entendí que tenía que estar a tu lado… ya habrá tiempo para el resto, ahora necesito saber cómo te sientes… estaba muy preocupada Kara…" -_ comentó la morocha mientras miraba las manos unidas de ambas.

"_Lena, realmente lo siento, debí haberte contado, prometo que en cuanto tengamos un momento para hablar tranquilas te explicaré todo, pero ahora debo decirte que estoy muriendo de sed y de hambre, puedes ayudarme con eso?"_ – la rubia hablaba mientras mostraba su famoso puchero. Como podía Lena ignorar el pedido de su amiga cuando hacía uso de su ternura en su contra, definitivamente Kara Danvers era una idiota, y oh como Lena la amaba por serlo.

"_Claro cariño, te traeré algo de comer y beber pero antes debería avisar a Alex que despertaste"_ \- la morocha tomó su teléfono para dar aviso de las noticias cuando de repente fue interrumpida.

"_Espera Lena! Puedes avisarle a Alex luego de que comamos algo? Realmente me gustaría pasar un tiempo más a solas contigo, realmente… te extrañé, necesito un tiempo más contigo para borrar ese sueño de mi mente, por favor?"_ \- la rubia jugaba con sus dedos mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lena, se la notaba nerviosa o ansiosa, la morocha no podía distinguirlo.

"_Ok, claro, lo que tú quieras"_ \- Lena comentó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, antes de salir giró su cabeza para dirigirse hacia la rubia quien levantó su mirada dejando ver un brillo en ella – _"Y Kara? Yo también te extrañé, mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar…"_

**Bueno este capítulo iba a ser un poco más largo pero la verdad es que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, espero les haya gustado, aguardo sus comentarios o sugerencias…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**** "Despertar"**

Ya de vuelta en la habitación, Lena y Kara se encontraban comiendo lo pedido por la morocha, la última aún con un leve puchero en su boca al enterarse que su comida constaba solo de una sopa y gelatina.

_"No puedo creer que me estés obligando a comer esto" – _la rubia continuaba con sus quejas mientras robaba miradas a la pizza que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa detrás de la morocha. _"Cómo es que tú estás comiendo esa deliciosa pizza y yo esta comida de hospital? No es justo!"_

La morocha no podía evitar sonreír levemente al ver a Kara actuar de esa manera. _"Escucha cariño, hace media hora que despiertas del coma, aún no recuperas tus poderes y estás siendo bombardeada con antibióticos, lamento ser yo quien te diga esto, pero por ahora tu estómago no es de acero, y la verdad no quiero que tú situación empeore por una intoxicación…"_

Al escuchar las palabras sentidas de su amiga Kara solo asintió llevándose una nueva cucharada de sopa a la boca. Lena parecía exhausta, las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran evidencia suficiente para notar que la morocha no había descansado lo suficiente.

_"¿Lena? Gracias por quedarte a mi lado a pesar de todo, ¿hace cuánto estás en el edificio?" _La rubia habiendo terminado su sopa puso toda su atención en el estado de su amiga.

_"No tienes que agradecerme nada Kara"_, la morocha bajó su mirada una vez más para evitar el contacto visual con la heroína. _"Eres mi amiga, necesitaba estar aquí, aunque debo confesar que en un principio me recluí como suelo hacerlo cuando no puedo confrontar mis sentimientos, pero al pensar con calma supe que solo había un lugar donde debía estar, y era a tu lado, necesitaba saber que estabas bien…"_ al decir las últimas palabras su voz se quebró dejando caer unas lágrimas, la morocha trató contenerlas pero al pensar nuevamente en los eventos de las últimas horas, las emociones terminaron por superarla.

Antes de poder tomar un pañuelo, la mano de Kara ya se encontraba en su rostro, su pulgar recorriendo con delicadeza por su mejilla para juntar las lágrimas que habían rodado por allí. _"Shhh… tranquila, estoy bien si? Mírame Lena, ya pasó, te prometo que todo va a estar bien"_. Las palabras fueron expresadas con dulzura y seguridad, inmediatamente brindando calma a la morocha quien respiró hondo un par de veces antes de poder responder.

_"Gracias Kara, perdón, entre todo lo que pasó y el cansancio estoy más sensible de lo normal, aun no entiendo cómo es que estás manteniendo la calma en este momento"._ Lena expresó levantando una vez más su mirada para encontrarse con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la reportera.

_"Nunca pidas perdón por cómo te sientes, está bien sentir miedo, está bien sentirse vulnerable de vez en cuando. Y para serte completamente sincera, estoy asustada, no sé qué está pasando, pero sé que estoy en buenas manos, y la verdad creo que tú y Alex deben haber estado mucho más asustadas que yo, creo que ya tienen suficiente con lo que vivieron como para tener que tratar con un alien al borde de un ataque de pánico..."_ la rubia finalizó con una pequeña carcajada, sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura, por el bien de su amiga y su hermana.

_"Kara… te voy a decir lo mismo que me dijiste a mí: no tienes por qué aparentar ser fuerte todo el tiempo, sé que eres la chica de acero, la poderosa heroína de National City, pero para mí… eres Kara primero… lo que quiero decir es que puedes romper y olvidar esa parte tuya en la que debes ser indestructible, conmigo siempre puedes ser tú misma, y si en este momento sientes miedo por lo que te está pasando, entonces no tengas aprensión para demostrar lo que realmente sientes delante mío…"_ la morocha había tomado la mano de Kara mientras hablaba, su mano estaba fría, muy en contraste a cómo solía ser, normalmente la rubia siempre emitía un calor acogedor, pero al parecer la situación en su cuerpo afectaba su temperatura corporal. Al notar que las manos de la rubia no paraban de temblar, Lena dió un pequeño apretón para tratar de comunicar su apoyo incondicional.

_"Gracias… a veces es difícil, es tan difícil pretender estar bien todo el tiempo, ser fuerte todo el tiempo… pero desde que llegué a este planeta aprendí a ocultar mis sentimientos para no herir a los demás, lo hice durante tanto tiempo, que cada vez que dejo que salgan a la luz siento que estoy haciendo algo mal… gracias por tus palabras, realmente me ayuda saber que puedo ser yo misma contigo"_ la reportera miró fijo a los ojos de Lena, realmente necesitaba demostrarle a la morocha cuanto significaba para ella.

_"Es un poco gracioso ahora que lo pienso, básicamente acabamos de darnos el mismo consejo, quien iba a decir que las dos somos terribles mostrando lo que sentimos realmente"_ la morocha comento entre risas tratando de aliviar el ambiente pesado que se había generado.

_"No tienes idea…"_ respondió por lo bajo la rubia aún con sus ojos mirando directo a Lena.

_"Perdón, no te escu…"_ antes de finalizar la oración, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Alex quien ingresó casi corriendo hacia la cama donde su hermana se encontraba, envolviéndola de pronto en un abrazo asfixiante. Unos segundos después Sam ingresó por la misma puerta saludando y brindando su propio abrazo a Lena.

_"Hey Alex, okey okey ya está bien… no me estás dejando respirar"_ mencionó la rubia sus palabras entrecortadas por la falta de aire. Al escucharla, su hermana inmediatamente la soltó.

_"Perdón, perdón, es que realmente estaba preocupada, no sabes cuánto necesitaba ver esos ojos tuyos de nuevo. Aguarda… ¿cuánto hace que despertaste?"_ La pelirroja preguntó al ver el plato de sopa vacío y la pizza ya hacía tiempo olvidada.

_"Alrededor de una hora?"_ Confirmó la rubia con un tono dudoso en su voz. En realidad, habían pasado dos horas aproximadamente, pero su hermana no tenía por qué saberlo, conociéndola probablemente se enfurecería por no avisarle antes.

Inmediatamente la agente se volteó hacia Lena, con una mirada de aprensión en su rostro. _"¿De verdad Lena? ¿No sé te ocurrió avisarme que había despertado? Estaba preocupadísima durante la cena, podrías haberme evitado la desesperación por un rato"_ el tono de la pelirroja era cortante incluso al borde del enojo.

_"Lo siento Alex, yo…"_ pero antes de poder continuar la morocha fue interrumpida por Kara.

_"No, Lena no tienes por qué hacerte cargo de esto" _– afirmó la heroína antes de dirigirse hacia su hermana "_Alex no fue su culpa, yo fui quien le pidió que no te avisara hasta después de cenar, necesitaba aclarar unas cosas a solas con ella"_ Kara hablaba con total serenidad, sabía que al explicar las cosas su hermana se calmaría, Alex solía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos pero siempre fue una persona con la que se podía razonar.

_"Okey, lo siento, perdón Lena no debería haberte atacado de esa manera, el stress y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, y por un momento olvidé que tenemos muchas explicaciones que darte"_ \- la pelirroja sonaba realmente arrepentida, se la veía más calmada. El ver a su hermana despierta definitivamente había adormecido parte de su nerviosismo.

_"No te preocupes Alex, te entiendo, las dos estamos muy estresadas desde que todo esto empezó"_. Kara miraba sonriente el intercambio entre dos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida, su hermana a quien adoraba con todo su ser y admiraba completamente, y su… amiga, su persona favorita en el mundo.

A veces sentía que fallaba al demostrar cuán importante era su amiga en su vida, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera parecía suficiente para hacerle notar cuánto valía para ella. Lena era la única capaz de calmarla cuando todo parecía derrumbarse, desde el primer momento en que se encontraron la rubia supo que necesita conocerla, necesitaba saber más de ella.

Cuando Lex y su propia madre empezaron a atentar contra la vida de la morocha, fue cuando Kara empezó a buscar su latido entre la multitud de National City, una vez memorizado, cada vez que se encontraba fuera de su entorno, la rubia enfocaba su atención para asegurarse que la CEO se encontrara en perfectas condiciones.

El tiempo pasó y la costumbre de buscar los latidos de la morocha se quedó con ella, pero ya no solo lo hacía para asegurarse del bienestar de su amiga. La primera vez que notó el cambio fue cuando de pronto estando en un elevador comenzó a sentirse sofocada y al borde de un ataque de pánico, en ese momento, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba escuchando el latido seguro del corazón de Lena. Cada pálpito la calmaba un poco más, hasta que luego de un minuto ya no quedaban rastros de su ataque. Después de tantos años de amistad aún en el presente, Lena continuó siendo su calma, su mundo, la razón por la cual, a pesar de todo, sigue luchando con valentía.

Alex y Lena seguían hablando, Sam escuchando atentamente, Kara no estaba muy segura sobre que era que hablaban, sus ojos estaban enfocados en la morocha. Lena era tan hermosa, incluso con evidencias de estar cansada su amiga aún mantenía su belleza. La luz fluorescente del cuarto le daba un destello especial, se veía etérea, ese tipo de iluminación nunca favorecía a nadie, pero a Lena nada la hacía ver mal. La rubia siguió evaluando cada detalle de su amiga, cómo su postura demostraba poder, seguridad, pero su rostro cuando estaba rodeada por sus amigas se suavizaba casi de manera irreconocible. No había otra palabra para definirla, su amiga era simplemente… perfecta.

_"Kara? Kara te estoy hablando"._ Repitió Alex para tratar de llamar la atención de la rubia cuya vista se encontraba perdida, al seguir la línea de visión notó que su hermana estaba mirando directamente a Lena con cara de embobada. Al ver que su hermana aún no escuchaba decidió chasquear sus dedos frente a sus ojos para romper el trance en el cual se encontraba. Esto hizo que la rubia pegara un pequeño salto y cuando notó que las tres mujeres le estaban dando una mirada curiosa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin dudas estaba chequeando a su amiga y fue descubierta con las manos en la masa no solo por Lena sino también por Alex y Sam, la cual ahora le estaba brindando una sonrisa cómplice.

_"Alex! No tenías por qué hacer eso, te estaba escuchando…"- _gruñó la rubia, no sonando lo suficientemente convincente.

_"Sisi claro… no trates de engañarme, vi cómo te estabas babeando por Luthor, podrías disimular un poco no crees?"_ A Alex le encantaba molestar a la rubia, y esta oportunidad era muy buena como para dejarla pasar.

"_Pfff… qué… Jaja Alex qué graciosa eres, no me estaba babeando por…" - _ detrás de su hermana Lena la estaba mirando con curiosidad, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa, y otra vez sin querer el oído de Kara se enfocó en el corazón de Lena, necesitaba sentir su corazón y comprobar si la morocha había sido afectada por el tema de conversación. Pero lo único que encontró fue silencio, un silencio ensordecedor al cual ya no estaba acostumbrada.

_"Alex…"_ comentó la rubia en voz casi inaudible, por un momento había olvidado la situación en la que se encontraba - _"no puedo oírlo"._

_"¿A qué te refieres Kar? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes oír?" _Alex preguntó preocupada.

_"Sus latidos Alex, no puedo oírlos"._ La rubia estaba perpleja, hasta el día anterior al menos su audición estaba intacta, pero al parecer tampoco contaba con ella en este momento. Mientras tanto Lena se preguntaba si Kara se refería a sus latidos, lo cual parecía ser el caso ya que Kara hablaba mientras la miraba fijamente. El saber que la rubia estaba tratando de escucharlos hizo que algo en su interior se retorciera.

De pronto Sam se movió tomando el hombro de Alex, dando un pequeño apretujón allí.

_"Alex, creo que es hora de contarle las novedades, mientras iré a buscar café y a verificar que esté todo bien con Ruby"._ Sam hablaba con calma, lentamente se retiró de la habitación, haciendo una llamada mientras salía.

_"¿Alex? ¿Ya saben que es lo que me está sucediendo?" _Preguntó Kara esperanzada, odiaba sentirse vulnerable y aborrecía más aún la idea de no poder mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos, aún no había olvidado que había un maniático suelto.

_"Gracias a Lena sabemos cuál es el problema, al menos sabemos que es lo que te está ocasionando la pérdida de tus poderes, lamentablemente aún estamos buscando una solución, pero no hay que desesperar solo paso un día desde que sabemos esta información, si seguimos analizando las muestras que tomamos seguramente vamos a descubrir algo"._ Alex trataba de sonar esperanzada, lo que menos quería era transmitirle sus dudas a su hermana.

_"¿De qué se trata? ¿Está relacionado con mi pelea con Reign?"._ En el momento en que mencionó su nombre, Sam entró nuevamente por la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja con 4 recipientes, quedándose completamente congelada al escuchar el nombre de su contraparte, su mirada dirigida hacia Alex con preocupación evidente en su rostro.

_"Hey tranquila cariño, lo que le sucede a Kara no tiene relación con su pelea con Reign, esto es algo nuevo. Ahora relaja esos hombros y dame mi café que lo necesito"._ La pelirroja estiró un brazo para agarrar su bebida brindándole una cálida sonrisa a su novia, mientras tanto Sam se acercaba a repartir el resto.

Luego de tomar un sorbo de su café Alex continuó _"parece tratarse de una clase de virus que ataca tus células generando una clase de membrana que las recubre, lo que hace que no puedan absorber la energía solar, al no poder hacerlo, tu cuerpo poco a poco fue tornándose vulnerable, estimamos que para mañana no deberías tener ninguna de tus habilidades. Por suerte pudimos detener la infección en tu pierna con los antibióticos, pero deberíamos mantenerte en observación para ver qué todo vaya como corresponde"._

Kara ya había pasado por una situación similar, y en un solo día sin sus poderes terminó engripada y con un brazo roto, ahora pasaba nuevamente, pero esta vez dependía enteramente de su hermana para poder recuperarse. _"¿Hay alguna pista sobre que lo causó?"_ \- Preguntó la rubia con voz derrotada.

_"Aún no lo sabemos, pero Jonn está investigando a cada persona con la cual tuviste contacto en este último tiempo, creemos que tuvo que ser transmitido por contacto, en cuanto sepamos algo igual vas a ser la primera en saberlo"_. Alex esperó una respuesta por parte de su hermana pero la rubia se encontraba callada con su mirada enfocada en los a cables y agujas conectados en su mano.

_"Kara, sé que no es una situación fácil para ti, pero tienes que confiar en Alex y en mí, voy a ayudarla a buscar una solución, y te prometo que no vamos a parar hasta encontrarla"._ Lena sonaba completamente convencida de sus palabras, hablaba con tanta seguridad que la rubia no tardó en creerle. Tener a Alex y a Lena trabajando mano a mano era más de lo que podía pedir, ambas eran excelentes en sus campos.

"_Lena tiene razón Kar, no vamos a parar hasta que te recuperes, pero tengo que decirte algo que sé no te va a gustar, creo que mientras investigamos tu situación deberías de quedarte aquí, no quiero arriesgarme a que tu situación empeore, al menos así pueden mantenerte monitoreada las 24 hs."_ Era obvio que la noticia no había sido bien recibida por su hermana, su cara lo decía todo, y pudo confirmarlo cuando ni un minuto después su hermana intervino.

"_Pero Alex, sabes que odio estar encerrada en este lugar, sé que una vez recuperada de la pierna puedo cuidarme sola, incluso puedes poner guardias en mi departamento si quieres, pero por favor no me obligues a quedarme aquí"._ La heroína le rogaba a su hermana, siempre tuvo problemas con su claustrofobia, y el edificio del DEO siempre le generó malestar al tener que quedarse por más tiempo del necesario.

"_Kara… realmente me sentiría mejor si alguien pudiera estar pendiente de tu estado, y lamentablemente con estos ataques en la ciudad yo no puedo cuidarte…"_ antes de que pudiera terminar una vez más la morocha intervino en la conversación, podía notar lo frustrada que Kara se veía y quería hacer lo necesario para que se sintiera mejor.

"_Alex, yo puedo quedarme con ella, ya habíamos quedado en eso hace un par de días y mi propuesta aún sigue en pie"_ – Lena pudo notar como los hombros de Kara se relajaban, su cara mostraba completa gratitud, sabía que sería difícil convencer a Alex pero la morocha no dudaba en que si alguien podía cuidar de su amiga era ella, no es que no confiara en el cuerpo médico del DEO, sino que sabía que ella tendría más recursos en caso de ser necesario y haría hasta lo imposible por ayudarla. Por otra parte, tal vez lo hacía un poco por su propio egoísmo ya que también se sentiría más segura siendo ella quien esté día y noche al lado de la rubia.

"_No sé si es buena idea Lena, que pasa si tiene una recaída, aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para tratarla de inmediato…" _

"_Al por favor? Realmente no quiero pasar otro día encerrada, sabes cómo me siento en estos lugares, y si algo pasa Lena me traerá inmediatamente, si J'onn está de acuerdo pueden poner a alguien a vigilar el edificio para que no tengas que preocuparte por nuestra seguridad" _– en ese momento tanto Kara como Lena la miraron con esperanza, ambas haciendo un pequeño puchero. Definitivamente la morocha estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con su hermana, quien iba a decir que la heredera de la fortuna de los Luthor y CEO de L-CORP podía ser capaz de copiar el gesto de ternura y resultar tan convincente como Kara, la pelirroja dió un suspiro antes de darse por vencida.

"_Está bien, está bien, ya pueden dejar de comportarse como un cachorro golpeado, esto lo esperaba de ti Kara, pero Lena… fue un golpe bajo de tu parte"_ \- Alex confesó enfrentando ahora a la morocha, fingiendo estar dolida por el comportamiento de su amiga. Mientras tanto Sam no podía contener la risa.

"_Creo que es hora de irnos antes de que te sigan manipulando y termines dándoles todo lo que te pidan"_ \- Sam comentó con un tono burlón, dirigiéndose luego hacia la morocha, hablando por lo bajo _"te lo dije, dura por fuera, suave y tierna por dentro" _refiriéndose obviamente a su novia quien al momento tenía las mejillas tan rojas que el color se había esparcido incluso hasta sus orejas.

"_Hey! ¿Qué es esto? ¿La hora de molestar a Alex? Creo que es hora de retirarnos… y Samantha Arias si quieres venir conmigo más te vale no andar diciendo esas cosas por ahí, tengo una imagen que mantener" _– la pelirroja hablaba en tono amenazante, aunque sabía que nadie tomaría en serio su amenaza, después de todo no pretendía que lo hicieran. _"Y Kara… mañana temprano paso a revisar tu estado, si todo está bien puedes irte a tu departamento"._

La rubia le devolvió una sonrisa radiante _"¡Gracias Alex! No veo la hora de estar en casa, y ponerme a trabajar en mi artículo"._ Mientras tanto Lena la miraba con dulzura, ver a Kara sonreír y entusiasmada la tranquilizaba, solo de pensar que un par de horas atrás se encontraba en coma y no sabiendo si iba a despertar hacía que su pecho se cerrara.

Es por eso que la morocha tomó una difícil decisión, una vez situadas en el departamento de la rubia le contaría la verdad, necesitaba expresar lo que sentía, no podía esperar más. El futuro no estaba garantizado, era momento de vivir el presente y arriesgarlo todo.


End file.
